The Road
by Deathe
Summary: Fate is always ready to strike when least expected, so who's to say she's ready to let go of one Harry Potter? Follows manga and has eventual yaoi. Rating will eventually go to m when those chapters are posted. Discontinued/up for adoption.
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket

**Beta**: she's on temporary leaveno please excuse any mistakes I made until she comes back.

**Warnings**: future eventual yaoi/slash, eventual sexual situations when yaoi comes in, language(?), future fighting, slightly depressed Harry, death, rebirth er...that's all I can think of for right now.

* * *

He was dead, that much he knew but...looking around at the familiar sight of king's cross told him he wasn't completely dead...again. On closer thought the last time he had been here Dumbledore had shown up. Though this time he could see no Dumbledore and the train was right in front of him. The door already open.

'If this isn't a sign I don't know what is.'

Taking a deep breath he made for the train, grabbing the handlebar to lift himself up.

"Ah, Harry my boy."

Pausing in motion he looked to the right to see Dumbledore sitting on a bench.

'He was definitely not there before. I checked!'

'If Dumbledore is here then...,' he gripped the handlebar tighter, 'then he might give me a choice again.' It might be childish but the thought of ignoring the professor crossed his mind but his, 'hero-complex' kicked in.

He let go of the handlebar and faced his professor.

* * *

**AN**: Well, what do you think? It's shorter than what I had for my previous first chapter.

For new readers please know that I will not be writing any lemons on FF. I don't like to risk my stories being taken down. Those of you that like reading lemons will be pleased to know that I have created an AFF account with the same name. You can go there to read it when the time comes (there's nothing on there yet).


	2. An unsuspecting boon

**AN**:Please read the first chapter for older followers who aren't aware that I'm rewriting the chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket.

**Beta**: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

* * *

Chapter 2

With his lips twitching downwards he resigned himself to face Dumbledore and said, "Sir, I hope you're not here to tell me I can return to the living world again."

As much as Harry had wanted to help the wizarding world, there was nothing for him to do. At first, his fame for defeating Voldemort had helped in making connections for them to survive. Though as the year progressed they needed it less and less as Shackbolt made a reputation of his own. He had gained a solid standing with the Minister and the Queen while the wizarding world had started to see him as their new hero.

He didn't have the political power they needed to help them and was being pushed into the background. Hermione already knew that he would do the most help if he were to teach the civilians how to defend themselves. For example, he could give advice to the people on what to do in surprise attacks as well as how to escape.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as his smile became wider. "Oh no, my boy," he tugged at his beard," I'm sorry to say that I have merely come to escort you."

Staring in disbelief, Harry watched as Dumbledore rose to his feet and offered his arm to him. "Walk with me?"

The innocent looking arm sent an involuntary shiver down his back. The last time he had grabbed his arm like that had been when he was about to apparate...and then he absently wondered if they could even apparate here.

Knowing with his luck?

Yes.

Dumbledore could probably apparate them, but the question is where? Harry narrowed his eyes at the man with a look of suspicion, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be getting an answer from him. And indeed he didn't since all he got back in return was a smile before the arm motioned towards him again.

Sighing, he finally stood up and grabbed the arm.

_Crack_.

The sudden feeling of being squeezed still made him feel sick, but at the same time, it felt completely different...

...Like he was alone?

When the feeling stopped he looked around to find that he had arrived at the Great Lake. Alone. With no Dumbledore in sight. 'Did he _splinch_ himself?' That idea seemed entirely impossible because it was the Albus Dumbledore, but then he reasoned with himself that it was the same reasons that it could happen.

'I'm sure Ron would have gotten a laugh out of it...The great Albus Dumbledore, _splinching_ himself!'

With a small upper twitch of the lips he adjusted his glasses and looked around to see Hogwarts Castle sitting lonesome up front, looking exactly like it did before Voldemort had attacked. The Whomping willow was miraculously still planted next to the familiar structure, sitting in wait and ready to attack with the grass still lively and green below.

A breeze passed by and he should have felt at ease-

If it weren't for a small finch appearing before him and suddenly changing into woman.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand in the spur of the moment, thinking to himself: 'It appears not even in death that nothing will be normal for me.'

The shape-shifting woman stood only slightly taller than him with a curious look in her eyes. Straight, black hair fell lifelessly all the way down to her chest, and Harry swore that her tanned skin was glowing.

'Maybe it's something people get when they die?' He thought solemnly.

The lightly plump women wore a strapless yet loose fitting dress that was long in length, stained with an unsettling dark blue colour. A solid silver veil contrasted vastly and almost sparkled against her inhumane glow, covering her shoulders and hiding the top part of her face, leaving only her sharp chin and thin pink lips to his view.

Personally, he had never seen this woman in the living world but she must've been important enough is she got Dumbledore to apparate him here. 'But how can someone be important enough here?' Frowning, he looked at her -well, looked more at her power now that he had noticed that she was radiating power that he had naturally assumed belonged to Hogwarts when she arrived.

A gravelly voice interrupted his inspection before more thoughts could be formed.

"Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding world."

Annoyed at the title, his frown became more pronounced as he asked, "Sorry, but do I know you?"

A smirk tugged at her lips. " No. You don't."

No name was offered as she continued smirking. 'She's going to make me ask isn't she?'

For a little while they just stood there examining each other until Harry's patience finally ran out five minutes later. 'She's going to make me ask.' Running his a hand through his hair he finally asked, "Can you give me your name?"

The smirk turned into grin. "I am," she paused momentarily, "Fate."

'How ironic'. Not finding himself amused by this, Harry skeptically repeated her supposed name.

"Fate?"

"...Yes."

"_The Fate_?"

Silence answered him for awhile before he lowered his hand to rub the bridge of his nose instead of his hair in an attempt to comprehend how odd the situation just became. 'Even if she is Fate, it's best if I just hear what she has to say since Dumbledore did bring me here.'

"You summoned me." It came out more of a statement than a question. He assumed she did since she knew his name and also appeared to be the only one present.

"No."

'Then again, logic tends to be sorely missing with me around.'

"No? Then who..."

Another breeze passed by, causing her lift a dainty hand as she shifted the veil lower before it could reveal her upper face. "Death-" A snort caused her to repeat it more irritably. "_Death_ has summoned you and has asked me to talk to you about the Deathly Hallows."

Any retorts he could have possibly come up with died as his wariness went up. "I don't have them anymore."

He made sure of that by snapping the wand, chucking the ring, and leaving the cloak for Teddy to inherit via Ron in hopes to protect him. 'Dumbledore couldn't be more right about pitying the living.' Suddenly, his shoulders hunched up and his raised hand twitched before lowering it from his face. It never really settled in for him to realize that yes, he is in fact dead. That his precious people were still alive and in the middle of a war with Muggles which turned out to be more dangerous than the battle with Voldermort.

Perhaps the biggest blow to him would be Teddy who no longer had any parents or even a godfather now to raise him.

He had failed. The promise he made to himself for Teddy and Merlin was broken. And it hurt.

'Is this how Sirius felt when he realized he wouldn't be there for me? That I would be raised believing he'd betrayed the family? I...what will Teddy think of me now? Will he think I abandoned him?' Worry settled in his stomach as a cluster of scenarios of Teddy hating him flitted through his head.

Well, flitted as much as one could before he had to dodge a hand.

"Do not interrupt me again child or it will not only be my hand that you will have to dodge." She warned impatiently with a frown marring her face that very much reminded him of Hermione and he immediately knew to stay silent. It was a 'let me finish or get a lecture' frown and he wasn't interested in a lecture, especially from a lady called Fate. Using his common sense he told her, "Sorry, I just find this whole thing a bit...well, odd. And overwhelming."

And wasn't that an understatement, though...

'Wasn't she standing further away before?'

She muse have moved closer to hit him and he still couldn't see the upper part of her face. How odd.

"Indeed, it's because of what you did to the Hallows that Death has sent me to talk to you before you board the train. Death...owes you a boon and wishes to repay it quickly."

Confused, he asked, "What I did to the Hallows happened a long time ago, so why is Death," he made a hand gesture to their surroundings, "doing this now?"

"Death can only interfere with the living so much, and the boon owed surpasses the boundaries he can interfere."

"What is Death going to do for this...boon? I basically destroyed the wand and threw away the stone." He countered.

If it was humanely possible, her back straightened out even more than before.

"You have been told how the wand chooses the owner, correct? Since no one had 'mastered Death', the elder wand was always choosing a different owner. Though what no one knew was that the wand had never really let go of it's previous owners."

A blank face was all she got from him.

'What am I suppose to say? Oops, sorry! I snapped the wand that didn't let go of it's previous owners?'

Yeah, _that'll_ go over well.

Thankfully, Fate just continued to explain. "The wand would take hold of it's owners soul when they died by normal means or not as punishment, and would hold them in limbo."

Shock ran through him. "What?! Why would it do that?" He blurted.

"It's the price one pays for using a dark item such as the Elder wand which was clearly not compatible with them."

Another thing occurred to him. "I met Dumbledore in limbo when I died..."

"He too, was being held in limbo."

His wand nearly fell from his grip in his panic. "I-Is he still-"

"Not anymore," she cut in. "When you snapped the wand it released the souls."

A relieved sigh escaped him, "Great, that's...great. Is that why Death owes me a boon?"

"Partially, yes, but Death also 'owes you' for the resurrection stone as well."

"Really? I only left the stone in the Forbidden forest though."

"The ring caused a rift between the living and the dead that took years to fix. When you 'left' the stone in the forest you essentially gave Death an opportunity for the first time to reclaim it since it will not be found for many years to come. It is in those years of not being found that Death will not have to deal with new rifts made by the stone. The living may not be able to be interfered with, but the stone is made by Death and thus belongs to Death."

"The boon Death owes me, what's...going to happen?" Death owing him a boon wasn't something he was happy with. While it sounded nice at first all he really wanted to do was board the train and be with his family. 'Is it that hard for me to do something normal for once? Maybe I should have made a run for the train. Yes...the next time I see it I'll definitely run.'

"The only way to equally repay you for this is by offering you a chance of being reborn in a different world." She drawled with a blank expression. "...With your memories and a companion of course." She quickly added. "We can't leave you blind to the world."

'Oh..._wait, what_?!'

"Why would I want that?! Can't I just board the train instead? Is that too hard for me to do?"

"For you child? Yes."

With an eyebrow twitch he snarled, "Why should I want to be reborn! Much less in a different world with someone else, or even as someone else!? If Death wants to repay me -fine! Letting me join my family would be enough payment for me! The only greater thing he could possibly do is guarantee my living friends and family safety! Though you already said, even Death can't interfere with the living much."

He automatically tried to dodge the incoming hand but she grazed his head.

"Death already knows! That's why you're being offered this instead! Think child!" She retorted with a growl.

Harry shot her a glare, tensing his hands into fists at her exclamation. "...What does that have to do with anything? I only wish to rejoin my family."

"That's just it, family. Death knows you have always wanted a family...to be just Harry; and this appears to be the only way that you can have that opportunity."

Harry shook his head. "I already have a family waiting for me, and with them I'll be just Harry."

She nodded, "While that is true, have you not wondered what it'd be like to be raised in a _family_? To have a _brother_ or a _sister_? It's not as if you're being denied to join your family, you are merely receiving a chance to live the life you've always wanted. Another chance to live before you join your friends and family here."

Nothing came out from his lips because what she had said was true. When he thought of Ron and his family he became a little jealous of all the loving siblings he had. Harry wanted to know what it'd be like to have a big family but...he had accepted the fact that'd he'd never know. He had decided that there was no time to wonder about such things with the wars going on and yet...

'Here's my chance to have a family with a brother or sister. There's also the fact that I wouldn't be alone in being reborn in a different world.'

Didn't that make his head turn. A different world; no doubt Hermione would be asking questions by the second. It was tempting to accept but the guilt of being offered this chance when his friends weren't made it feel like he was cheating to get this when he was sure there were others who deserved it much more than him.

He was unable to dodge the flying hand that struck his atop his head.

"_O-Ow_!"

"You must remember that Death is the one that owes you and not your friends. You are not the only one being offered the chance, the others who deserve it are also asked. This is merely Death who is offering you a better chance instead of the normal rebirth you would go through with no recollection of your memories. You _earned_ it when you snapped the wand and left the ring behind, so don't feel _guilty_ over it child."

It still bothered him but it wasn't as if he was the only one being reborn and he wondered who would be going with him.

'I'm actually considering this...a second chance...'

"Who would be going with me, and how different is the world if I were to accept?" Harry asked. "I don't think my friends or family would want to..."

"They can not be offered what you are except for one...I believe you called it -no, 'her', Hedwig."

'My Hedwig? My owl? I didn't think Death would pick her...'

"How..."

Tears pricked his eyes as thoughts of Hedwig filled him. He hadn't truly realized how much he missed her until the muggle war had started and went into hiding like others. Like all muggle raised he couldn't go back to the muggle world. Not when they were being hunted.

When he had hid in the park his paranoia had hit at an all time high. In those hours that he had hidden, he had missed Hedwig's company. The only friend he ever had in Privet Drive. He remembered how she would nibble on his fingers or at times even bark when she was held in a cage for too long.

All in all he sorely missed her.

"She is your familiar, and because of that she is also a part of you. And it is by that extension that Death also offers her the same chance you are given, it all depends on whether or not you accept."

"Oh."

Well, didn't that make a difference.

"Indeed, if it were to be one of your friends they wouldn't have their memories since they are not you and thus not offered the same chance. It would be cruel to send them with you."

'That would be terrible!'

She continued. "The world you will be reborn in is a world that barely contains any magical beings. It will be a completely muggle world by your description."

Wiping his eyes he glared at her. "How does that count as repaying me? If _anything_, that's one of the _worst_ things you could ever do _for_ me! Many Muggles," he spat, "are the reason why most of my _precious_ people are _dead_! They're the reason why the wizarding world is suffering-"

She cut him off, "You can not pin all the blame on muggles, child! The Wizards themselves are not so _blameless_ either."

He shut his mouth before he could rant about Muggles and listened to her.

"There are a few who have supernatural powers and you will be one of them when reborn, though there is a catch."

Crossing his arms he couldn't resist to snort, "Isn't there _always_?"

"Yes." She agreed unexpectedly. "While you are being reborn the only way for you to have powers is if you choose to protect someone for a small amount of years."

Finding the task suspicious, he pointed out, "Only a _small_ amount of years...How _small_ are we talking about?"

"Only until they finish their first year of high school."

'That's what they call a muggle school, isn't it? I wish Hermione was here to explain it.' He sighed.

The whole situation in general didn't seem too terribly bad -if you took away the fact that it was a muggle dominated world. Added to that, he would still have powers if he protected someone for a short amount of time.

But he couldn't agree yet, not without talking to his precious people.

"Can I talk to my friends and family?"

Fate's frown turned into pursed lips. "Only...five people. Pick _carefully_."

With a relieved sigh, some tension left his shoulders. 'Okay, five people! Who to pick?' Hermione, no doubt. She could help him think things more clearly, but who else? '...I should get mum and dad as well. I need to at least explain the situation to them and tell them why I wouldn't be joining them...so that leaves two more.'

Maybe he should pick...Remus? Though the real question was if he could even face Remus when he so terribly failed in being a godfather. Would he hate him for dying and leaving Teddy with the Weasleys?

'No, it's best if Remus knows and hears it from me than someone else.'

One more.

Professor Snape?

No -Yes. He owed him, and the man died before he could do anything. 'I never got to say thank you to the greasy git and this could be my only chance.' It'd be an awkward conversation with the man involved but hopefully by then he'd have gathered enough Gryffindor courage to go about it.

Clearing his throat, Harry ran the chosen names off his fingers. "Hermione Granger, James and Lily potter, Remus Lupin...and Severus Snape."

* * *

**AN**: Do you like my new chapters for those of you who read my old chapters? My new goal is to write 3000 words minimum per chapter so that there'll never be a short chapter again. Well, I hope you like it and see you next chapter! Chapter 3 completed and to be beta'd in a few hours. 6-24-15


	3. Family meeting

**AN**:This chapter was very awkward for me to write because of the groups...dynamics I believe it's called? Symm was very helpful in this though. Also there's a poll on my profile. Details are at the bottom as for why. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket.

**Beta**: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

* * *

Chapter 3

Smoke appeared in front of Harry before a gentle breeze blew it all away, revealing the five figures that he had called for standing before him.

When Hermione saw him she tackled him before he had a chance to react, and he heard his farther yell out 'Snivelous!' right before he hit the ground.

"Oh Harry! Are you okay? How about Ron and the family? How-"

"'M-Mione! I need to breathe!" Harry gasped painfully, feeling a dull ache numb his spine.

Even as a member of the dead she could still squeeze the air out of his lungs with such a 'loving' hug.

Embarrassed, Hermione eased him out of her iron hold and squeaked out, "S-Sorry Harry! It's just, it's been so long since seeing you when all I've had are stories from the recently dead. It's not the same thing as you physically being here!"

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "I know the feeling 'Mione, the pictures are never the same as the real thing."

Not that he had many to begin with.

"Ouch! What's that for Lily Flower!?" Came a disgruntled shout.

Hermione leaned onto his shoulder and sighed, mumbling something about crazy Potters. Amused by her comment, Harry looked up to see his father holding his head, scowling back at Harry's mother while she and Snape stood glaring at him.

"James, stop calling Severus that! Honestly, can't the two of you be civil for once? We're here to see Harry, our son, remember?" She reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry's father had briefly paused in movement, appearing to be wracking his brain for something before looking sheepishly at his wife. "Sorry love."

Snape, adorned in his dark robes remained quiet through the lover's spat and continued to glare at James a little more before settling his gaze on Harry and Hermione.

Sighing, Lily, Harry's mother, turned to him with a soft smile. "Harry, come here love."

Harry nervously released his hold on Hermione and put his wand away, slipping it into his back pocket which left the tip to stick out against his back. He took a deep breath to settle his racing heart before slowly walking towards his mother and stopping in front of her with his nerves going haywire.

She cupped his face with a mother's gentleness and ran her thumb over back and forth across his cheeks. "Oh, Harry...My baby boy, it's okay."

This angered him immediately. "It's not okay! I don't -I mean -it's not right for me to be reborn! I've already avoided death, twice! I don't deserve it when I have already failed the wizarding world!" He gripped her hands as he spoke. His anger almost immediately changed to sorrow as he cut himself off. "Especially when I failed-" He broke off.

'Especially when I failed Teddy so terribly as his godfather.' He continued silently.

Lily hugged him close to her, resting his head under her chin and she held him tightly, giving him some time to cool off as he listened to her jittery heart beat. "Harry...we know, and it's okay. We understand what happened and it's fine."

His mum still wore her open blue vest that felt soft at the touch, hiding the simple black shirt that lay underneath. Her long legs were covered with a brashly coloured pair of blue jeans. Harry frowned, taking in her clean appearance. There wasn't a spot of blood on her.

'...I wonder if the dead always wear what they died in.'

Wasn't that a depressing thought.

If he was right then that would mean that many have died in their battle robes. Something he never wanted his precious people to die in if it meant that they had to wear it as a constant reminder for the rest of their undead lives.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders as someone hugged him from behind.

"You think to loudly son, we can hear your thoughts from across the pond."

Refusing to talk, Harry hugged his mother tightly for the first time to hide his embarrassment, snuggling against the warmth and love he couldn't feel when he had summoned them with the resurrection stone. Did he want to leave this so he could just satisfy his curiosity?

His family was right here ready to accept him.

'Maybe I should stay with them instead...'

A hand ruffled his hair. "We know about the boon Death owes, son."

His dad let go of him after he spoke and his mother backed up so that they had their arms loosely wrapped around each other.

Feeling stressed out he asked, "What do you think I should do? I...I'm curious but, but I know you're here waiting for me. That with you I can be myself without worrying..."

Hermione spoke up, "Harry, we know and think that it's only something you can decide. What do you want Harry? We'll support your decision, remember that."

Letting go of his mum he turned to face Hermione. She wore a deep purple shirt that had sleeves that reached her elbows, contrasting against the dark blue jeans she wore. Her slightly curly hair bobbed as she talked, tied up in a messy bun.

"Like I've said before, I've decide to follow you years ago really."

'And stubborn just as before.' Harry thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'I still need to talk to Remus before I tell them what I think.' He decided, and finally turned to face Remus who had remained quiet alongside Snape the entire time. "...Remus I...I'm sorr-"

He became crushed in a hug once again before Remus backed up, holding his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "It's not your fault cub, it was never your fault. Remember that."

"But what about Teddy! I couldn't be-"

"You did what you could when you could, and that was more than I ever did for you. I couldn't be any prouder for you for helping Andromeda raise him."

When he opened his mouth to say more the man added, "Tonks agrees as well."

Breathless, Harry asked, "Really?" He couldn't believe it himself, so he asked again. "Are you both really? You're not angry? Or disappointed?"

"Not at you Harry, we're more angry at the fact that there's another war. Angry that my son won't get to know us...but at you? No, not you."

His shoulders relaxed as the tension left his body, almost slumping forward at the relief that filled his core. Harry opened his mouth and confessed shakily, "That's...I was so worried that I had been a terrible godfather. That you would be angry with me, or disappointed that I couldn't be there for him often."

Any guilt he had for being a bad godfather wasn't immediately lifted, but a good chunk of it was definitely gone when Remus gave him a loving smile.

"You did as well as one could in your situation Harry, and for that I'm grateful. Now I believe there is still one more person you need to talk to." Remus turned him slightly to face Snape and gave him a gentle push forward.

With a strained smile he looked at him. "Professor," he acknowledged.

"Potter."

" I wanted to-to, to say-"

"Stuttering are we Potter? How utterly...hufflepuff of you."

"Snivelous how dare you-"

He looked to see that his mum had cast a silencing spell on his father due to his outburst, while Remus and Lily looking exasperated with him and Hermione had merely sighed at their antics.

So when he turned back to look at Snape he gulped, "W-Well sir, I just wanted to say thank you."

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow Snape drawled, "Really? Is that all then?"

Annoyed he added, "I also wanted to add that Malfoy got his robes to do the same things as yours, sir."

Snape frowned, sullying his already darkened features. "And what do my robes do exactly, Potter?"

"They billow out from behind sir, especially when he's having a tantrum." Harry smiled.

Hermione tried to stifled a laugh but failed. "I-It's true," she gasped. "I believe I saw it once after a meeting."

Laughing with her, Harry was inwardly glad that their meeting hadn't turned out as badly awkward as he had imagined when he had thanked him. He had been expecting Snape's glare and his typical lack of initiative to speak. However here he was, joking alongside his professor who had simply went along with it.

After he and Hermione finally managed to calm down he grabbed her hand and answered the questions she had asked earlier. "I'm okay Hermione, and the Weasley family are just sad that you're not there anymore. And Ron has been...he's never been the same since you were killed."

She slumped. "I-I knew that I suppose, but I just," she shook her head, tugging his hand once before letting it go as she changed the subject. "Harry, what have you decided?"

"I'm confused really, but...I want to accept it. I want to see the world and do something without people breathing down my neck."

"You feel guilty then?"

He only rubbed his neck in reply.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about cub," Remus had cut in. "Many people would jump at the chance to be reborn. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But -it, it feels...wrong."

His father walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "But what does your heart feel son?"

"...Conflicted, but...I want to do this."

"Then do it. We'll support you, remember that."

His mum came to stand beside farther. "We'll be here darling, just as we've always been."

"Really?"

"Yes, no parent wants to see their own children here. If you need another reason then think of us wanting you to live a little while longer. We want you to live your life to the fullest and if that means in another world then that's fine."

Feeling slightly relieved he turned to look at Hermione and asked, "Er, Hermione? I have to ask, what's a...high school?"

"It's a school for muggles aged from 15-18, it's the equivalent of a fourth year through seventh...Why?"

"Er, I may have been offered to be born with some powers instead of being a muggle, that is if I agreed to protect someone until their first year of high school."

"Only until their first year? That's...fine I suppose."

She was going to say something but had apparently thought better of it.

'I wonder what she was going to say...'

Snape sneered at her while Remus and Lily held a knowing look in their eyes.

Harry's father was the only one curious as him about what Hermione was going to say.

"Are you sure Hermione, because it seems you were going to say something else."

"It's nothing Harry, I was merely thinking of it. Nothing bad, I promise."

"If you say so."

Harry knew she would have his best interest at heart and would tell him if it were anything dangerous. It was like this during the war as well. She knew he didn't have the heart to lead the people to war. In a quick decisive battle, yes, but an actual war wasn't him. Hermione knew that his hero complex and rash decisions would get them killed quicker which would also cause them to lose the war. Hell, Dumbledore had been leading the war against Voldemort until he died and even then he didn't really lead them until the final battle.

"When I'm reborn the world will be muggle dominated, is there anything I should learn?"

Her eyes widened as if she just came to a realization. "O-Of course! How could I forget! You need to value your education! It's everything in the muggle world! Without it you won't get very far in life. You're also going to protect someone right? Well, you'll need to learn how to fight without your powers. You already know that not many muggles like powers. Let's see, what else..."

"Don't forget to make friends honey. You can't live life to the fullest without having other people in your life."

"Do that and son, create the new generation of Muaraders! Can you see it now moony? My son continuing the Muarader generation! In another world no less -Ow!"

Mum had smacked him up the head. "Don't listen to your farther love, you can do whatever you like as long as you behave."

"Highly doubtful," Snape sneered, "after all, he is Potter's son."

"Oi! What do you mean by that you -Ow! Lily, love! Why did you do that for? He offended our son!"

"He may have but that's no reason for you to act immature! We're all adults here."

"She's right prongs, you're all grown up and married now remember? Have to be all mature."

"Shut up moony!"

Hermione interrupted. "I don't believe that's what professor Snape meant."

Snape raised a stony eyebrow. "And what do you believe I meant Ms. Granger?"

"You meant that Harry inherited the Potter luck and because of that things around him are less likely to be normal and behave."

Farther looked annoyed. "Oi! I'll have you know I never went looking for trouble, it just...finds me."

Snape snorted and Remus gave him an exasperated smile. "It's true prongs, trouble always did find you and Harry."

"Oh Lily Flower," he grasped his chest mockingly, "moony has wounded me! Only your kiss can heal me better!"

Remus had snorted, "Clearly your ego and flare for dramatics have never left you either."

"Oh it worsens! Lily! My love! Will you not heal this poor man with love?"

Rolling her eyes at her husband's antics she pecked him on the cheek. "Are you feeling better now? I wish to say my goodbye to our son before he is reborn."

With an enthusiastic nod he replied, "Of course! Come now Harry! I want you to give your old man a hug."

Nodding, Harry stepped forward and got his hug from his father and received a whisper of love before moving on to his mother.

"Remember Harry, we love you, and I want you to live your life to the fullest, to make friends, and to be yourself, OK?"

Giving a week smile he said, "I'll try...and mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"I...," his throat constricted a little," I...I love you too." And pecked her on the cheek. Quickly moving on to Remus next he just hugged the man tightly.

"Oh cub...just do as your mum told you and you'll do fine. You must remember Harry that we support you no matter what OK?"

Tightening his grip on Remus, he moved to Hermione who gave him a much gentler hug compared to her 'loving' tackle from before. "Remember that when you're reborn that not all muggles are bad OK Harry? You have to get to know them before you can hate them."

Sighing he nodded. "All right, but if any of them turn out to be like Malfoy senior I'm going to have trouble."

She chucked, "I think all of us would have trouble with that."

He let out a short laugh and let go before he came to stand in front of Snape who was glaring at him; daring him to do something, which he did. With a completely straight face Harry said, "Professor."

"Potter you are-"

He hugged the man quickly before running back to Hermione.

"You little brat! Minus 50 points from-"

He poofed away, with Remus following behind laughing alongside Hermione who poofed away after him. When he looked back at his parents, his father was gaping at him until his mother closed his jaw. Together, they waved him a goodbye before they poofed away, just in time as Fate came back.

"Have you decided then?"

Looking around the area one final time to remember it he told her, "Yes, but how do I find this Tohru Honda? What do I protect her from?"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Don't worry about finding the child, in time you'll meet. Though what your friend suggested about physical fighting isn't too far off."

"And Hedwig? How am I suppose to find her?"

"Your owl companion made it known that she will find you."

He looked at her strangely. "And how did she do that? Usually, I'm the only one who understands her."

A creepy smile replaced the smirk. "She is very smart child, I would not underestimate her."

With a snort he said, "She could get through complicated wards so there's is no way I would do that."

"I've noticed. She probably confused many people when she did most likely."

"I told Bill about it once and he said that he would have loved to see Hedwig doing such a thing."

Fate nodded to herself. "An intriguing idea I'm sure. Now are you ready to be reborn child?"

Grimacing, Harry remembered that it was going to be a muggle world. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Quickly, she stood in front of him, causing her darkened dress to swish along with her movement as a smirk filled her face. Raising her hand, she smacked him on the back of the head and his vision blurred.

'Bloody hell! Why does Fate like smacking me around!?' He thought bitterly before his sight faded and his world tumbled into darkness.

* * *

**AN**:If you haven't noticed before this is going to be a long story (I can guarantee over 30 and so chapters long). So I've decided that for every long story I write there will be a short story written (no one shots or drabbles of the sort).

Whether Symm betas' the story or not is her decision.

The poll is of which short story idea I should write. All of them being Harry Potter crossover ideas of course. Description of each idea is on my profile so go ahead and take a look.

The poll will close when I post my 20th chapter on here so you have time.

chapter four is being beta'd now so expect it soon! 7-22-15


	4. Life at Kane no Niwa

**AN**: I have a poll on which short story idea I should write so go look at it pretty please?(this is the last time I'll mention it until the 20th chapter.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket.

**Beta**: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

**Heads up:** time jumps this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

-**Age 0**-

Being reborn was confusing to say the least, but all he felt was the tingling warmth as he curled himself into a tight ball and slept, not bothering to question anything at this moment in time. Though, he idly wondered what his family would be like in the spirals of darkness; would he have a sister like Hermione, brothers like the Weasleys?

The next time he woke, some of the warmth left with the bleakness of the dark, leaving him with only a small fraction. He tried opening his eyes but that took much effort and his brain couldn't properly focus on anything but sleep. But he honestly didn't want to think, right now he was warm, slightly hungry, and as far as he could tell, he was safe. So why bother with anything when he felt nothing wrong?

And thus he let time fly past him.

-**Age 1 1/2**-

As time progressed he gradually become more aware of his surroundings. The warmth became more faint as one day he examined his body and cried. He knew his mind and memories were too old for the body of the baby he was in. The fact that he was in the wrong body was enough to reduce him to tears. Why did everything have to be so confusing?!

'Where am I? My body? It's small! Why?!'

He tried to move but he was tucked into something tightly, leaving him with just enough room to move his head. Looking to his left and right he saw he was in a bed with bars surrounding him.

'Why are there bars surrounding my bed?' Did his family not like him?

The room he was in was pitch black. He was alone from what he could make of it. But it made him feel very lonely. Maybe he should try to get some attention? 'No, what if they're like...' He couldn't exactly remember who but he knew if he drew attention to himself it would cause him nothing but pain. But that didn't make sense since he was...was what?

'I forgot again! I don't know what but...gah!' It took too much effort to think correctly. Everything always turned into one big headache whenever he tried to think properly.

But there were certain things which he did know:

1\. He had to protect someone in order to retain his powers.

2\. He was promised another chance.

And.

3\. He wasn't going to like where he was.

The place he was at currently had made him feel lonely, it had made him feel so empty with the dull white walls surrounded by the either soft pink or blue cupboards. But how did he get here?

'Muggles...it was the muggles...'

But what was a muggle and how did it involve him being here? Were muggles a type of animal or toy? He had doubts that it was a type of food because...

'I forgot again! Ah, I feel like such a Dunderhead! Wait...did I say Dunderhead?'

The term felt oddly familiar to him, like it had been said to him many times by an adult? His insides twisted at the thought, he was turning into that person. He squeaked with the frustration he felt and the headache he was getting.

However, female voices interrupted any more thinking he could do.

"Did you hear that?" Someone whispered.

'No! Did I make too much noise?! Please go away!'

"Yes, I believe it came from the nursery room." This was a different voice.

'Darn! Wait, what are they even saying?'

When he heard the door creak open he quickly closed his eyes and tried to fake sleeping, seeing if he could get any information-even though he highly doubted it. He could barely understand them.

As the footsteps drew closer he tried to curl in on himself more...Well, more than he already was as one of the females spoke.

"It doesn't seem like any one of them are awake." The voice drew closer as one of them came near his place.

"What about this one? His face is scrunched up." A hand brushed his forehead.

"Maybe he's just having a bad dream?"

"Perhaps. Come, let us go and check the other rooms. It's clear that none of them are awake in here."

When the door clicked shut he slowly opened his eyes again and relaxed himself enough to look around. 'I wonder what language they were speaking. It sounds funny.'

He was sure that he had heard it somewhere before.

It was just on the tip of his tongue.

-**Age 2 1/2**-

It had taken him a couple of months to understand what they were saying, but he managed to learn that he was in a country called Japan, and that the people here spoke Japanese. He recognized it from when Dudley had watched those weird cartoons on the Telly from time to time.

He also learned his new name, Kei Shin, a baby they had found at the edge of a forest on the night of September 25, his new birthday.

He was also one of the twitchiest babies there, but he couldn't help that. His mind would often tell him not to trust the muggles.

His memories started to come back as time passed, and he started to understand some of his reactions to the muggles and of why he was here. It was his second chance to live and to have his powers back he needed to protect a girl. Though, he called himself an idiot when he recalled thinking that muggles were an animal or a toy, but he let out a huffy breath when he recalled why dunderhead sounded so familiar.

'The first time I insult myself and I use dunderhead! Why in Merlin did I use Snape's insult?!'

Though as his memories grew, the more twitchier he became. He nearly hit the muggles when they surprised him or came too close for no reason. The kids were always too loud and he almost regularly shushed at them to be quiet because to him, making noise would attract trouble. Though when it came to playtime, he either sat at the bottom of the trees or sat somewhere in the jungle gym with a sheet hanging somewhere so as to provide him with shade. He hated interaction.

What honest to Merlin shocked him though was that he was in an orphanage named 'Kane no Niwa', Bells Garden if he translated it right. If he hadn't known better he would have guessed Karma put him there rather than Fate.

At first he felt betrayed that he was in an orphanage and not in a loving family that was promised to him, but that quickly turned to anger and frustration. He was in an orphanage with no family and at this rate he would never meet the girl he was supposed to protect in order to obtain his powers.

And that was when he performed his first accidental magic and his anger subsided down so as to see what he did. A baby bottle that was sitting on top of a counter had fallen down. Staring at the bottle, he concentrated on trying to get it to move.

'Come on Harry! It can't be that hard!'

He only made the bottle roll around when in reality, he wanted to make it float.

'Wait...won't I need a wand to use magic when I get older? Bollocks! How am I going to use my magic if I can't even access it?! I'm such a dunder head- No, wait, Fate said it was going to be different. Does that mean I could use it without a wand then?'

As he thought about this he didn't notice that what he did had also been seen by others; caught on a hidden camera monitoring his room. After that, the people changed the way they acted towards him. The women had stopped cooing at him and became more stiff around him. Some smiling faces became more strained while many others just became a permanent frown. Any contact he could have had with the other children was taken away when it came to playtime.

It was two days after that event that he met the Matron. Her name was Chiasa Notiki, she had slightly tan skin with little wrinkles that would appear every time she smiled around her brown eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties, with slightly wavy brown hair that was always wrapped up in a tight bun with a pink hair band with a flower charm attached to it. She stood at 5;5. On most days she wore dark colored shirts with black pants and flats. She was the kind of person who didn't tolerate idiocy in her orphanage.

She talked to her employees in hopes of getting rid of the irrational fear that Harry's possessed by demons and failed. Some wanted him to be visited by a priest but she had turned that idea down quickly. She didn't want to cause any unnecessary rumours about the orphanage. Another one suggested that they separated him from the children in case he hurt one of them and she had to agree to move him to the attic since he could already walk and say short sentences.

The room he was in previously made him flinch. In his opinion, it was too bright for him and reminded him of his time with Madame Pomphrey when she had forced him to stay in bed to rest. Honestly, how can children like such bright colors on their walls when it practically blinds them when the sun hits it just right?

Silently, he swore if he ever got his own room it would have nice soothing colors that couldn't blind him each time he opened his eyes. So imagine his relief that in a way he got his own room with non blinding colors and privacy. Even if they moved him to the attic for his powers (took matron Chiasa half an hour to explain what a camera was) he was still grateful to be away from the children.

Though perhaps he could have done without the diapers last year. He had to give himself a mission to potty train as quickly as possible and then learn to walk. His face burned each time he used the diapers and for the ladies who would change it. The blasted muggles use to coo at him, coo! By Merlin his pride would take a hit each time that happened, and so he mentally vowed vengeance that would have been via food if they weren't so short on supply.

Food there -while okay, is not to be wasted because there will not be a second serving unless it's a special holiday. 'Kane no niwa', he learned, is a place of schedules and tight money watching. Yes, they were more spoiled here more than the Wools orphanage he remembered in Tom's memory, but to be fair he was in a different country and year if the clothes were anything to go by.

The muggles that worked here seem to pay special attention to young ones since they quickly attended to their needs when making a fuss, and always smiling, whereas the lady at 'Wools' seemed to be strict on the children. Perhaps what frustrated him the most besides not knowing where the girl was were the rumours flying around about him. The little smelly horrors were always grabbed or pulled away from him each time he went out of the attic.

The older ones had created a story in which he was the demon of 'Kane no Niwa' and had been moved to the attic in hopes of protecting the younger ones from being eaten in the night. That's why the adults always pulled them away from him when he walked out in the daylight and if at night you're not in your bed by lights out he'll catch you and drag you back to the attic and offer you to other demons for possession. That his yellow eyes (which he didn't know he had until he heard the rumour) were a sign of him being possessed.

Honestly, this only made him hate muggles even more.

'It's as if Fate wants me to hate muggles even more now.'

And he wouldn't hold back if some of the kids decided to bully him because of it. He already had to deal with it once and he didn't plan to tolerate it a second time. 'I have to be careful though, I don't want to end up like _Tom_.'

Since he was '_dangerous_' and slept up in the attic the Matron decided to have a long rope hang from the hallway's ceiling that connected to the attic, attached to a bell above his bed. It was to wake or notify him of when someone was coming up to get him. He could only come down during meal times, when he had to be cleaned and for playtime, but even then he was left alone which was fine since it have him more time to practice his magic. But being only two and a half years old meant that he couldn't climb down the ladder yet, so the Matron had her most trusted employee, Toshi Mikado, to come up to get him.

Toshi was a man who did his job as efficiently as possible and spoke very little (at least to him he did), standing at 5:7. He looked to be in his late twenties and had short black hair that accented his dark brown eyes. His skin was a pale white like most of the other muggles he saw now-a-days and barely showed any muscle. Laugh lines were barely visible around his mouth and he always wore a suit, but usually took off the coat when he was working with the children so that he didn't risk them damaging it. Occasionally, he would let a smelly horror get away with getting drool on him.

With what he overheard from the other staff members, Toshi was Matron Chiasa's advisor/secretary and also her future husband (if the two would simply acknowledge each other already). Sometimes it got annoying with the way some would gossip about each other -(he didn't need to know that a muggle named Kimi broke up with her boyfriend...again, all because he was pushed from behind and ruined her clothes in public, claiming he did it on purpose because he knew it was her big day at work and wanted to ruin it. Merlin did that muggle overreact!)

'It's good thing I never went through that trouble in my past life with Ginny.' They never had an on and off relationship and always had others to help when they actually did get into an argument. His chest tightened at the thought of his past with Ginny, the week before everything went to hell.

With a sigh he thought, 'There's no point to thinking about the war if I can't even help anymore.'

But he still worried.

Deciding to focus on practicing his magic, Harry tried to change the colour of his pillows color from white to blue. However, the blasted thing just trembled before it went flying into a wall with a dull 'thump'.

So focused on his task, Harry was completely oblivious to the sound of the hatch opening as an unfamiliar figure crept in. He didn't notice until the person came up behind him and covered his mouth with their hand before he could yell out for help, watching with wide eyes as the figure tried to stab him from behind. Harry kicked out, feeling a numbing pain shoot across his neck and down his collar bone, narrowly missing his arteries as his foot disarmed the culprit with a kick. The knife fell to the floor as the figure grabbed his neck.

"You little demon!"

The intruder had a male voice.

Terrified he yelled into the hand while kicking at anything he could reach of the man. His power suddenly surrounded him and pushed the man into a pile of boxes, making a loud noise of impact.

Gasping for breath he shakily slid off his bed and barely crawled underneath in time as hands tried to grab him, just about fitting between the narrow space left between the floor and his bed. The man wouldn't be able to crawl through here. 'What..._who_ is that?! I thought Toshi was the only one who could come up here!'

The noise of the hatch slammed open reached his ears and suddenly the hands that reached under his bed to try and grab him disappeared. All he heard were short yells and grunts of both muggles before finally there was a thud like noise.

'Oh Merlin I'm going to die again by muggle hands and I can't even protect myself!'

"Little one? Where are you?"

It was Toshi's voice, did that mean he was safe now? Holding back a whimper his whole body froze as he saw two feet stand in front of his bed.

"Little one? Come out, it's safe now."

How could it be safe if his body was shaking and feeling cold? Maybe he should test to see if it really was Toshi that stood in front the bed? Using his right side he dragged himself forward enough so that he could reach out and slap the shoes, but enough to pull back away from any hands trying to grab him. Feeling slightly dizzy he swiftly stretched his right hand out and loudly slapped the closet shoe before retreating as the person jumped back in surprise.

"What?! Little one?"

When the feet backed away Toshi's face came into view as he crouched. "Shhh, it's okay. It's just me right now, the bad man has been taken care of. You can come out now."

Wanting to confirm that it was Toshi he sniffled, "Why...am I angry...at my pillow?"

The man's eyes became confused for a second before his lips twitched upwards a little. "Because it never changes color."

Relived that it was Toshi he again used his right side to drag himself out.

"That's it...come to me little one. It's safe."

When he finally managed to get himself close enough for the man to pull him out did he hear air being sucked in.

"You're injured! We must get you treated quickly -stay awake Kei-kun! Come on!"

Scared he curled into himself. His head hurt, everything was loud and his vision was spinning whenever he opened his eyes with his body was cold and shaking, and he was really tired.

'Why won't he let me sleep? I'm tired.'

"...tired"

And he passed out.

When next he woke up, a day had passed since the attack and he was in a hospital bed with an annoying beeping noise ringing in his ears. Bandages wrapped from his neck to his left shoulder, covering the collar bone as well. The room he was in was a sterile white with an occasional health poster here or there. So all in all he found the room extremely annoying and immediately planned to escape, but first he needed a few more minutes for his body to wake.

As his body started waking up he started looking around his bed, only to find how high off the floor it was for his small body. It was exhausting just thinking about it. But he saw a chair next to his bed. Disconnecting himself from the muggle machines he left the bed to the chair as he heard the beeping turn into one long beep and waited for his body to recover some energy before he got down to the floor. Seeing the door handle was to high for him he dragged the chair with his good hand to the side and pushed it to fit just beside the handle.

After a bit of struggle he finally opened the door and walked out after climbing back down from the chair. Looking both ways, he noticed how big the hallway was. Where would he go? Harry pondered, looking both ways. Seconds later, his mind was made up as he chose to walk right, but before he could reach the end of the hallway he heard steps coming from behind him as his name was called.

"Kei-kun! Where do you think you were going?"

It was Matron Chiasa with Toshi standing behind her. They were both frowning at him.

Trying to keep a straight face he replied. "That way." He pointed right.

"And what's that way Kei-kun?"

Looking down he tried to shrug but winced at the pain on his left collarbone.

Matron Chiasa sighed before she looked at Toshi. "Can you please get him Toshi-San?"

Before he could even turn around Toshi was already grabbing him as a nurse came up to them.

"What's this? How did he get out?"

When they opened the door they saw the chair he had used to open the door handle. Harry scowled at being found out.

Matron Chiasa let a smirk pass her lips. "Smart." And then proceeded to pinch his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Don't get off the bed again Kei-kun, you need to heal."

From then on they kept a close eye on him but he only had to stay for the following day before he was released, even then he still attempted to escape. Though they succeeded in stopping his escape attempts the next day, he never gave up. His cheeks were pinched each time he attempted by either Chiasa or Toshi and they became extremely sore by the end of it.

But it was this event that changed his relationship with them as well as his tolerance of muggles. He now regarded most of them as trash except for a few who managed to not act as trash. He sorely missed Hedwig's companionship and wondered when he would see her again. 'Maybe she was reborn as a baby?' If that were the case then he wouldn't be seeing her for a long time then.

-**Age 3 1/2**-

After that event, the orphanage workers whispered about it for days. Harry remembered as he laid on his bed. But the ones who liked him coo'd for months when they saw him and claimed he's only a child and that the others are simply misguided. The other kids had gotten around to noticing that he was different, that he was something either scary or really, really cool. Through this they learned not only is he special, but that he won't make friends with them and that it's taboo to ask about his powers. He found this funny since Chiasa-san had created that taboo and still asked him but he still tolerated the muggles.

Though some habits were hard to get rid of, whenever he entered a new room he looked and labelled all the exits and made sure his back was usually towards a wall. He'd nearly jump at any sudden of noises or touches he wasn't aware of.

The silence with hushed whispers from the war made him believe noises were bad and began tense for action every time. Toshi-san and Chiasa-san of course noticed this and tried their best to ease him in when it came to socializing.

Toshi-san had developed a habit of hugging him, holding his hand, ruffling his hair, and flat out carrying him from time to time. Chiasa-san was milder though and only hugged him, pinched his cheeks, or held his hand from time to time.

Sometimes after all her work was done she would come in to his room once in awhile to tell him muggle stories. Sometimes she would tell him of things he was not supposed to do such as playing around with his chopsticks, or publicly show affection like hugs and kisses. He asked then why her and Toshi-san did it then and she said it was okay because it wasn't publicly showing affection. Which he found he would have no trouble with then since he really didn't want to show affections to a muggle anyway. She also said to never litter and that when he had trash that he should for the bins to put them in and that if he couldn't find it then that he should keep it with him till he found a bin. And that if he ever thought/did drugs it would bring great shame to him and his future family.

The only problem he had with that was that he didn't really know what drugs were or what she was talking about. The only ones he knew of were the ones used in the war when people were captured and was greatly confused why a muggle would use it on themselves.

So he had asked her what drugs were just as Toshi-san walked up to them and saw Chiasa-san's strained face. Toshi-san had took it upon himself to spare Chiasa-san of explaining and told him what it was and why they looked down upon it with a straight face.

He found even more odd that muggles would drug themselves like that and couldn't even imagine doing it himself. When he learned that cannabis was in debate of it being medicinal or not by people in The States he scoffed. He commented that it didn't matter what people thought it was or wasn't, either it is medicinal or it isn't and it would be up to the doctors to decide who got it then. Either way both were pleased with his distaste at the thought of drugs. He still saw no sign of Hedwig and worried how much longer it would be before he saw any feather of hers again. As time had passed he had took it upon himself to run around during play time or swing on the lower bars of the jungle gym. He couldn't really do anything to physical since his body was still small and decided to wait until he was five or six to practice punching.

Nevertheless he studiously continued to note the differences in his magic seeing if he could still do similar spells like before. It was during these testing's that he felt...awkward with it.

'Like the Yule ball all over again, I really wished Fate could have explained how different it really is.'

The first goal to do with his new magic was to do a simple color changing spell but that failed spectacularly. No matter how much he focused it, or have an emotional outburst the same thing will always happen! The objects he focused on would float! It went from bottles to blankets and sometimes his pillow.

With each summon for magic to change the color of objects or transfigure them it felt wrong, and the magic itself fought him tooth and nail until it escaped its original intention and float the object instead.

'Honestly why is it so hard?! I only want to change the color of a blanket! Merlin, one would think magic was purposely sabotaging me if it weren't for the heads up I've already gotten!'

Matron Chiasa herself came up to him telling him to not break anything in hopes he would understand her and save money. Mentally he scoffed, though physically he pouted at her to show he understood the gist of what she had said. Which in return gave him a small smile and flicked him on the nose while saying, "Fugu."

-**Age 3 3/4**\- (Late August)

A couple months of training still made him tired. With a sigh he absently thought.

'I wondered how Sirius and the others were doing in the after life...' He stopped thinking right there and refocused. 'No, I need to keep running! Endurance!' Running around outside would increase his stamina and also allow him to get away from the other kids. He still made no progress in befriending the smelly horrors. With his mind distracted he had failed to notice three adults standing behind the window, watching him run outside.

Scene change: Inside the building (3rd POV)

"So the boy who is running is...magical, you say?"

Asked a woman with disbelief in her purple eyes, while the man who accompanied her studied the little boy with untameable black hair and yellow piercing eyes through the window, noticing the unnamed-fuelled determination in his eyes.

"Yes," Chiasa frowned slightly, "as you can guess, I have trouble with just 'anyone' adopting him without knowing what they're getting into. When I heard you were looking for a child to adopt I had disregarded it at first, until...then I remembered hearing you 'left'...I heard you 'changed' for the better so I thought that maybe-"

The man cut her off, looking away from the child. "You tested us to see if we were good enough for him the moment we entered, to see if we can really help him grow. Not only that, but you probably already knew that my wife and I would have the most likely chance of accepting him out of every couple you possibly knew...right?"

A visible 'tch' mark appeared on her cheek. "Indeed, the staff here aren't...safe for him, and people who usually want to adopt him can't provide him with what he actually needs."

The other woman raised a barely there eyebrow sceptically. "Wouldn't that usually be the love? It doesn't appear that he is a troubled child."

"...There were two who tried to, ah, strangle him last year, but were caught in the act and are in prison. We kept his magic hidden when the police and public asked questions in hopes of not attracting any more attention or suspicion, but to also give Kei-kun a chance to be adopted without so much trouble from the public and law enforcement. Though, he obviously has trouble trusting other adults besides me and Toshi-san. I'm afraid Kei-kun hasn't taken it all too well after the attempt and has been less tolerant of people." She paused, glancing at his form out the window. "He makes no attempts at befriending anyone."

The man also looked back to the child to see him start running in the opposite direction. "The others will put him in a cage whether they subconsciously do it or not. If not that, then they will exploit him for his power. You can't expect to keep him here forever. Kane no Niwa will, too, eventually become his cage, and you obviously wish for us to help him escape before he can harm himself."

The Matron nodded. "Yes, I know it is rude of me to rush this on you as it, but I only want to help him grow."

The purple eyed lady nodded. "We'll meet him face to face first in order to form our own opinions of him before anything is said and done."

A smile made it to Matron Chiasa's face. "Thank you -both of you, I'll go get him to meet us in-"

"No."

"What? I thought you-"

"If he is truly paranoid then it is best to meet him out in the open where he won't feel cornered. A child with magic powers is dangerous when cornered Chiasa-san; he'll be no different than a human or an animal and lash out." The man looked at his wife before he grabbed her hand and nodded his silent agreement.

A suspicious sniffle left the Matron. "Very well, let's go meet him before he runs off, shall we?"

* * *

**AN**: 5000 words haha! Nearly twice the size than my usual chapters! Hope you like it and the next chapter should be coming out before the end of the month! Hopefully life doesn't get to busy.


	5. Meet the Honda(s)

**AN**: I forgot to mention this before but Ginny and Harry were a couple back in the HP world and is actually one of the few reason why its eventual Yaoi that doesn't involve bashing. while I don't really like Ginny with Harry it doesn't have to mean I have to kill her off or bash her by making her a bad person. Curious about his pairing? Well don't bother because he won't meet 'him' for a long while (Kei is only three). Romance won't be the main focus until later on and is the reason why I have the genres adventure/family as the two main ones.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket.

**Beta**: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 5

* * *

-3rd POV-

As they walked outside towards the unsuspecting Kei, the man absently wondered if the boy's tan skin was natural, or that he had just simply spent too much time in the sun.

'For a child of four he is very well balanced...not as clumsy as the others.' He had seen signs that the other children were aware of little Kei's powers and appeared to dislike him a lot, seeming to avoid him at all costs as they continued to stay away, always looking from afar with silent hatred. One look at his wife confirmed that she had also seen it.

Oblivious to their observation, Chiasa called out to the child. "Kei-kun! Can you come here, please?"

The boy abruptly stopped mid-step at the familiar voice, turning his attention to Chiasa as he nodded and moved towards her. However, his blank expression soon turned into one of surprise as he stepped on a leaf and suddenly slipped backwards in a comical way, falling onto his back.

*thwump!

Dead silence hung in the air as the Matron gaped at the scene alongside the other children, Kei's face showing his trouble at believing what had just happened. It was at this moment that the couple realized how guarded his face really was for him to appear so...so normal at this moment.

'Kane no Niwa' has already become his cage...

And they were determined to get him out.

* * *

-Harry [Kei]-

'I...I slipped? On wha-' A leaf proceeded to land on his face, 'a leaf? A bloody leaf!? Where did the leaf even come from!' Grabbing it from his face and sitting up he proceeded to glare at it out of disbelief. 'There's no tree nearby, so did the wind blow it? But I haven't felt a breeze, nor have I used my magic to summon it...'

The sound of laughter met his ears as he looked up to find the Matron smiling as her shoulders shook. Embarrassed, Kei's cheeks tinted red as his glared to convey the annoyance he felt which only made her smile more prominent. "Come now Kei-kun, it is not I that made you slip."

His glare stated otherwise.

Catching movement behind her he immediately stood up, crushing the leaf in his right hand as shock ran through him at what he was seeing. 'Mom? How did she get here?!' The tall pale woman with red hair gazed down at him with mirthful purple eyes. 'Wait, what happened to mom's eyes, why are they purple eyes?'

This detail knocked him back from the stupor and belief that this was his mother because she originally had green eyes...and definitely didn't look like a Japanese citizen. The more he looked the more he noted the differences between them.

This woman wore a black tank top with an airy white coat on top, matching with a white, flowing knee-length skirt and flats. She wore two bracelets on her right wrist and her medium thick hair reached her waist.

'Mom's shorter, and her hair is curlier. Plus she has green eyes and her face is more round than this lady's, and her hair is definitely not as red as this ones...This is not my mother, it can't be.'

Taking note that there was someone else, he examined the man behind her who wore a black suit and shiny black shoes whom he perceived to be the husband if the rings on their hands were any indication. He stood a head taller than her and had a slightly tanner complexion whose eyes pierced his knowingly. This man made him tense as his glare became less angry and more frustrated.

'He knows something...But what does he know?'

His breathing hitched and his thinking went into over load about what the man could possibly know.

'Does he know about my powers?! Did Chiasa-San call them? Did she change her mind about me?! He's a doctor and she's the nurse who have come to take me away aren't they?! It makes sense now since he's in a suit! Muggle doctors always wore a suit on the telly when Petunia watched her programs!' His thoughts stopped as he physically flinched when someone cupped his face.

"Kei-Kun! Can you hear me Kei-kun?! Shh- It's okay, shhh..." It was the Matron who cupped his face and had run her fingers running through his hair...just like he would with his little cub when he had nightmares.

Without consent his eyes started to tear up as he remembered his little cub, 'Oh Merlin...I wonder how...I hope he's okay...what if he...No, Ron wouldn't let that happen...right? Even when I've died he wouldn't leave Teddy to...to die?'

Doubts clouded his mind as his breathing became shorter and shorter. 'Ron, even unstable, always comes back to normal-owe!'

Pain sparked across his scalp as someone pulled his hair.

"Oi! Snap out of it midget!"

The red hair lady pulled his hair and proceeded to insult him.

"Honestly, you're all skin and bones! Don't you eat enough meat or are you naturally short? From what I see you run really wimpy too, no leg muscles! I bet an old man could run better than you. And when was the last time you brushed your hair, it looks like a bird's nest! Your clothes are too baggy and look more like a dress, are you actually a girl? Do you like to cross dress because I can get-"

Matron Chiasa stood up and looked at her with a horrified expression before she scowled menacingly.

"Honda-San," Chiasa interrupted, "cease your insults at once before I force you to leave!"

Glrring at Honda, she crouched towards him and cupped his face while turning it each and every way to see any possible damage. "I shouldn't have invited them here, I'm sorry Kei-Kun I'll send these people out the door immediately!"

Wiping his eyes his thinking time doubled. 'Honda? Why does that sound familiar? Honda, Honda, Honda...Ah! Tohru Honda! They must be related to this Tohru Honda I'm suppose to protect! So they aren't doctors then,' he flushed, embarrassed by his actions. 'I overreacted and they saw me panic! Thought, why are they here, and why did Chiasa-san invite them? Is this Fate's way of saying it begins?'

"Come now Chiasa-san! Please forgive my wife's words...She only meant well."

'Ah, so they are married, I wonder how long...'

"Good? Pulling a child's hair and insulting him are good?! Why I should-"

He gripped the hands still holding his face and interrupted before the couple could. "Chiasa...-san."

Turning her head to him she asked softly, "Yes Kei-kun?"

Giving a wary glance at Honda he asked, "Why?"

She gave him a strained smile. "I was hoping they would adopt you..."

Freezing up, he stared at them he stiffly. "...Aa?"

'So they're really not doctors?'

"Well, we came here to actually have the interview with you, but with Miss Honda-san's actions here today it is clear that she-

"Okay."

"...What?"

"A-Aah."

Chiasa-san pulled back her brown hair and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure Kei-kun? You don't have to; no one is forcing you."

He simply nodded, staring at the couple with an expression that clearly stated for them to start talking.

The man stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello Shin-kun, my name is Katsuya Honda and this is my wife, Kyoko Honda."

Kyoko continued, "Haha midget...Sorry for the insults, but you were starting to freak out and weren't exactly listening to Chiasa-San at the time."

A sweat drop formed on his head, "It's...okay"

'She still called me midget though..'

Katsuya gave an exasperated look to Kyoko with fondness in his eyes. "Darling, you just called him a midget again."

Looking at him she made an 'oh' face before shrugging it off. "It's not my fault he's so small, look at him!"

His man pride had been offended. "I'm three you hag."

The man had to hold her back as she yelled, "Come here you midget and I'll show you what a hag is really like! I'll have you know that I am in my prime years!"

Struggling to hold her he said, "Please honey, we came here to adopt him not murder him," and muttered, "besides you did call him a midget first."

That made Kei's lips twitch as he remembered how Sirius would argue with Snape before Remus came in to break it up. 'Wait...Does that make me Snape? I'm turning into him! I bet it's all those memories he gave me! First I insult myself with dunderhead and now this?' He wanted to cry tears of frustration at the thought of becoming Snape. It wasn't that he hated the man but his personality left a lot to be desired, he didn't want to become a 'greasy git'.

A poke on his shoulder made him look at Chiasa as she gestured silently towards the lively couple to see what his thoughts were of them.

In all honesty he didn't think much of them. Besides Kyoko being loud and Katsuya making him paranoid with every action he did. If their names weren't Honda he would have treated them as he did with all other trashes and ignore them. 'They're annoying but in a good way I suppose, and it doesn't appear that they are really bad people.'

There wasn't really a choice when it's Fate giving you a way to find Tohru Honda instead of going out to find her. If he stayed here then guarding her would become very difficult, where as being a relative he would have an easier time. 'Not only that, it seems as if they are to be my new family as well. What is Fate up to?'

Looking at them he was surprised to see that the man had let go of her and that they both were staring back at him, waiting for his judgment. Kei nervously rubbed the back of his arm and hunched his shoulders defensively. "They...mean well...I suppose." He couldn't really judge them yet with only a few words spoken between them.

The Matron pushed a strand of his hair back behind his ear. "Yes they might, but do you want to go with them? I can vouch for Katsuya's behaviour but not Kyoko's because as you can see, she has quite the temper."

Snorting, a thought came to him. 'Maybe it's because of her hair color.' He remembered how he heard of his mom in a fight his father and how most of the Weasley family were. Ron was an example of explosive behaviour, but he wondered if they were actually aware of his 'magic'? Diverting his gaze to Chiasa he asked, "My...magic?"

"We already know midget, Chiasa-san explained it to us already...She said you float things..."

"Yes, they are quite aware as stated by Kyoko-san."

"That, and we don't care as long as you don't go off getting power hungry," She made wild hand gestures at this, "and such right, honey?"

The man wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at him, "Yes, you'll like it back home...she can cook a good meal too."

Pretending to think about it like a normal child would he replied, "...Yeah, I'll...go." He'd be a fool to not accept the chance to leave the orphanage while becoming closer to his charge.

After that everything took off from there as Chiasa led them to her office where they filled out the paper work as he collected his small amount of clothes and put them in a small backpack. After that he said his goodbyes to Toshi who had kneeled down to give him a quick hug and ruffled his hair with a quiet 'take care of yourself'. When the kids heard that he had gotten adopted they looked at him with jealousy, so he mockingly nodded to them before he went to Chiasa-san and Toshi-san with his new 'family'. On most days she wore dark colored shirts with black pants and flats but today she wore a white shirt with a black vest on top with her normal pants.

"Kei-kun, make sure to send me a letter when you can and visit once in awhile when your older okay? I want to make sure they treat you well, and if they don't get help okay?"

"Okay...bye Chiasa-san...Toshi-san and...thank you."

With both smiling at him he followed the loud couple to their car where the man opened the door for him and lifted him up and put the belt across him.

"We don't have the proper seat for you right now but we'll fix that soon."

'Proper seat? What does he mean by that?' As far as he could remember he never needed a proper seat when he was in the car with the Dursleys at a young age. As his door closed with a soft thump the man walked around to the right side of the car that had the driver's handle on it.

'Don't the cars have the handle on the left side? How odd'

The annoying woman was already seated in front of him and when she looked back at him she gave him an equally annoying grin. Once Katsuya buckled himself in he drove them away from 'Kane no Niwa'.

'I hope they don't try to mollycoddle me, I don't think I can handle another Mrs. Weasly trying to stuff me with food.'

"...So midget...I know we didn't really have much of an interview back there but I'm Kyoko Honda, I like butterflies, my husband, and the color red. Like Chiasa-san said, I have bit of a short temper but I can be nice too. My cooking skills aren't as good as Suya-kun makes them out to be since I've only started a couple months ago...Oh, and I've been married to him for almost a month now," She sent a fond look to Katsuya which he returned quickly enough before looking at the road again. "He was an intern at my school and used to help me before I finished middle school. What about you? What do you like?"

"Hn."

"'Hn' is not an answer."

"Aah."

"Neither is 'aah'."

"Ah."

A growl escaped her, "Midget..."

"Hm?"

"Gah, give me actual words midget! Do you know what words are?"

Much to his amusement she continued to lecture him about using proper words for answers while he glanced at the man and saw his lips twitching upwards in the rearview mirror. The man felt his stare and looked at him through the mirror and winked at him.

Huffing he looked out the window to see the houses they passed by and simply said, "Owls."

Pausing in her lecture she rolled her hand in the 'continue' motion.

"Cooking."

"Cooking? Did you help in the kitchens?"

He shrugged before facing her again. "...Castles."

Kyoko's reply was interrupted by Katsuya, "Oh? Looks like we picked up a little prince Kyoko-chan. Do you like lakes and enchanted forests as well Shin-kun?"

He stared at the man in surprise with a 'How did you know' look which caused Kyoko to laugh.

"Haha honey, looks like you got him good!"

When the man glanced at him while he still had the look, he chuckled.

'How did this man know?! I only said three words! Can he read minds?! Does he have powers too?! I bet that's why they accepted me so easily!'

A voice said, "No Shin-kun I do not read minds."

"How..."

"Your expression says it all Shin-kun."

"Aah..." He needed to work on that too then.

"Aw, don't worry kid he does that to me all the time too." She mock whispered, "Sometimes I think he's an alien."

Snorting he thought, 'If he's an alien then I'm a hippogriff!'

"So what's your favorite color? It's not pink is it? I was only kidding about the cross-dressing."

Frowning he thought about it hard. 'Green is definitely a no, or red, blue, and yellow...White maybe? Yes, he always did love Hedwig's white feathers and sugar quills.'

"White."

"Mm, not a bad color. How about food?"

"Treacle tart."

No matter what his favorite food wasn't going to be changed any time soon just because he's in a new place.

Now that he thought about it, the food in the orphanage almost tasted dull to him on a daily basis...Or maybe he was just missing the food from Hogwarts?

"Treacle tart? Haven't heard of those before, Suya-kun?"

With narrowing eyes he thought out loud, "Western's food? It's hard to say."

Suddenly the car pulled up to a small two-story house that had the typical vague and dusted paint. There was barely a front yard to call it a front yard. There were two bushes on each side of the brown wooden door which were clearly not doing well and needed some care. The three rectangular windows on the top and the two on the bottom were cased in white frames.

"We're here, this is our home and hopefully you'll see it that way too one day."

But all he could think was that it's his time to find his charge.

* * *

**AN**: my friend told me Kyoko came off a bit violent in this but you have for remember she only quite recently stopped being a Yankee and still has some rather violent habits from time to time. There's also another reason but that won't come up until..a few chapters later.

Chapter is going to be beta'd tomorrow.**9-2-15**


	6. Home?

**_AN_**: when I said to expect many words I didn't mean it for this chapter...sorry (the reason is stated in the bottom AN). On a another note I'd like to thank all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers.

Reviewers: it brings me great joy to see a review and take them very seriously. Thank you.

Favoriters: you like my story? *blushes* it's my first story so I'm very flattered. Thank you.

Followers: you find my story interesting? And here I was thinking it wasn't. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket.

**Beta**: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 6

* * *

They, 'Katsuya and Kyoko' his mind supplied, had unbuckled themselves from their car seats and gotten out with Kyoko opening his door and unbuckling him. However when she tried to pick him up he all but glared at her, narrowing his eyes into slits before climbing down by himself and walking past her to the door which Katsuya was opening, finding himself aware of Kyoko's trailing form following on behind. When Katsuya opened the door he offered Kei the chance to enter first after the previous display of self-independence, which he did of course take.

Upon entrance Kei was met with a somewhat small hall, panelled with a polished wooden flooring and white painted walls. A set of two doors stood to his left while the stairs were straight ahead with an open doorway that seemed to lead to the kitchen if the tile floor he saw from here were any indication. The open doorway was adorned by a pair of dangling fabric covers above the doorframe.

Kei was currently standing in the small-fitting hall. Stacked up against the wall were a few pairs of shoes and indoor slippers, all lined up in a tidied row.

'I keep forgetting that they take their shoes off when they enter houses.' He thought as he remembered the strange custom. It was one of the differences he was still trying to get the hang of, even though he was sure he'd eventually get use to it after a few more weeks.

"Are you done with your observations Shin-kun?"

Startled he looked at the man embarrassed that he had forgotten them when he was looking. Though he was curious as to why they kept calling him Shin and not Honda now. 'They adopted me, so that means I'm a Honda now right?' Nevertheless, he moved to the side so they could come in and took off his shoes, wondering if they were going to offer him slippers. After they took off their own shoes they did but he had trouble with what he was seeing.

"Rabbits?"

The slippers they offered him were yellow, contrasting against the childish pink rabbit heads dotted across the woven fabric.

Kyoko adjusted the strap of his duffle bag and answered him, "...We may have been expecting to adopt a girl."

Sighing internally Harry accepted them, deciding that he would try and get new ones later. It still left him curious as to why they wanted to adopt him. From what he had seen so far here not many kids were adopted by newly wed couples...especially if they were only a few months in.

"It's...fine."

Once the two had their slippers on Katsuya called out into the house, "Father, are you awake?"

With the house being as quiet as it was he immediately heard feet shuffling from the left door facing him before an elderly voice replied. "Yes, I just finished watching a show. Did you find your child?"

When Harry finally saw the older man he appeared to have a soothing presence about him. He had that feeling about him that wanted you to feel at home. Though he shot that idea down quite quickly and observed him further. As far as he was aware it was people like them that could be the most dangerous, Dumbledore was proof that even late in his age he could be dangerous.

The elderly man stood 5'9 with skin just as pale as Katsuya's. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the top of his head as the old man's balding scalp shone in the directed light, barely being hidden by the leftover tufts of brown hair. Permanent laugh lines stretched up and across his nose in rough wavy streaks, lining the curved accent of his button nose. Warm brown eyes stared back at him in slight surprise before a smile framed his face. "Well, it appears you did," he spoke, voice worn and deep. "Come, we can discuss this in the living room."

"Of course Father," Katsuya nodded and moved to follow, but stopped at the sudden thought. "...Shin-kun, are you hungry or thirsty?"

Harry's throat grew dry at the thought of it and quickly decided to ask for something to drink. "Water please?"

"Okay, do you want anything father? Kyoko?" He addressed the others.

"I already have tea, and you my daughter?"

Scratching her head she said, "I'll just have some juice thanks. Come on midget, let's go in there."

Grabbing his hand she dragged him through the now open door on the left while he sighed out of tiredness, glancing around the room out of mild curiosity.

When he entered the living room Harry looked to his left and saw a TV with an L shaped gray sofa facing it, placed against the farther wall with a small coffee table in front. A door again stood in front of him. 'A bathroom maybe?' Little speakers filled the corners of the ceiling along with a brown ceiling fan that was made up of a cluster of big paddles and three flower lights. It room was painted a similar white colour, holding photo frames filled with what he thought to be various members of the family. The one that stuck out to him was of a young man, looking like a younger version of Katsuya.

All in all it was a very simple room than what he was used to with Petunia and the Wizarding world. There were no fireplaces with floo powder that took him to Diagone Ally or any moving people in pictures that would ask for a password.

What he would probably miss the most would be all the magical creatures like Buckbeak and Hermione's kneazle, Crookshanks. It still made him smile when he remembered the arguments between her and Ron about him chasing his rat. He hoped that rat had multiple heart attacks for what he did.

Harry broke out from his thoughts as his hand was tugged.

"Hey midget, come and sit down."

Eyebrow twitching, he was suddenly lifted and placed on the edge of the sofa where the linings bent, leaving him to sit at an awkward angle with his feet barely dangling off the edge. He had to adjust a little to not fall off of it, distantly hearing Kyoko's snicker as he ignored it.

"Here Kyoko, your juice. And Shin-kun, here's your water."

Mumbling his thanks Harry grabbed the small glass of water and took a sip before holding it in his lap.

When Kyoko put her glass of juice on the table Katsuya sat down next to her and said, "Father, this is Kei Shin, now Honda. He's the boy the Matron wanted us to see."

"Really? He appears to be a very nice boy, how old are you Kei?"

"Four."

"My, what a fine young boy you are, I remember when Katsuya use to be small."

Kyoko joked, "Really? You wouldn't mind sharing some of those memories would you?"

"Of course I don't mind, why, there was the one time when he was seven-"

"Father please. We're here to get to know Kei."

"Of course, of course, tell me about yourself Kei. Do you play any games?"

'If quidditch and the tri-wizard tournament count, then sure.' He thought smugly, holding back his smile. Staring at the elder, Harry shrugged. "No, not really."

"Oh, then what do you like to do in your free time?"

Taking another sip of water he said, "Running and helping the cooks in the kitchen."

"Oh ho, such a little helper aren't you? Do you like cooking or just helping?"

Glancing at Katsuya and Kyoko he replied, "Both."

Looking at Kyoko again he saw her hand twitch and appeared to open her mouth to say something before changing her mind and grabbing her juice.

"My my...maybe you can help Kyoko in the kitchen once in awhile then or maybe even help me when you're a bit older. What did they have you do to help?"

Another sip, "I was too small to help with the food so I only carried things or simply watched."

He looked away from the elderly Honda to look at the ginger who was clearly wanting to say something but her husband beat her to it.

"That's really nice of you to help Kei and I hate to intrude father but I'm sure Kei wants to see more of the house."

Waving his hand at Katsuya he said, "No, no, go ahead and show him around. I'm sure a helper like him is quite impatient to look around."

Mentally sighing in relief in what he found to be small inquiry he lightly jumped of the grey sofa, glad that he drank enough water so that it didn't spill out when he did. Nodding his head towards the suspicious Honda he put his cup down before following Katsuya.

"I'll show you around while Kyoko-chan talks with father, you can put the cup on the table."

Doing so he walked around the table and followed the man as he led him out and to the open doorway of the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen where Kyoko-chan and occasionally myself cook the food. Maybe now you can help her with getting the food occasionally?"

Giving a slight nod Harry noticed that instead of wood they had small white squared tiled floor. The walls were painted a nice vage with brown cabinets lining the left wall. Ahead was a single wooden door with a glass panel inside it and to his right sat a table with chairs that could sit eight people. Walking to the right he found the actual kitchen with the stove and small window above it and all where the stove that had a small window above it. He didn't remember everything being this big when he was this small with the Dursleys.

"Done looking Shin-kun? The door over there leads to the backyard where you can play in your free time."

He nearly snorted at the thought of playing but barely held it in. "Okay."

It appeared that the family liked to keep the things simple so far at least.

"We don't eat in here often except for when the family comes over. Though, with you here now I'm sure we'll use it more than before.

Katsuya-san called him again, "Come Shin-Kun, we still have more of the house to see."

Following him out to the hall again Katsuya pointed him to the closed door next to the living room., "That's where father sleeps so try to be quiet when you're in the living room yes?" He nodded in agreement.

Kyoko came out of the living room with his bag, "Hey Suya-kun, why don't you let me take him upstairs to his new room?"

He wouldn't have been suspicious if it weren't for the subtle glance she sent backwards. It might as well be a blaring sign that the old man wanted to talk with Katsuya.

"Come on midget, I need to pick you up."

Before he could argue otherwise she lifted him up and carried him up with one arm. Angry he shouted, "Put me down you orange behemoth! I can walk just fine!"

She looked at him funny, "Kid, I don't know if you've noticed but you're still too young to climb stairs."

'Young? I'm not to...oh.'

Damn he was still thinking as if he was an adult now instead of the childish body he has been in for years now.

"Thought so. Now look we're at the top of the stairs so I'll put you down."

Relieved that he was finally being put down on the landing he saw a window and a door on his right.

"Suya-kun and I sleep that way but you sleep the other way." She turned him around.

"A PINK DOOR!?" Harry exclaimed, disgusted. 'Were they that set on adopting a girl?!'

Noticing his face she laughed. "We were really expecting to adopt a girl."

Opening the door he saw white walls with flowers. The bed had only white sheets and the three windows were lined in pink with matching curtains. A white nightstand stood next to the bed with a short lily lamp on top of it.

'Thank Merlin the bed is white.'

His face remained blank but he heard Kyoko give an embarrassed laugh. "Really expecting a girl."

And all he could say was, "Clearly."

Walking around he felt annoyed. Everything around him was still too big for him to reach and to do by himself. Oh how he wished that his body would grow faster already so he could do things by himself. He didn't like how Katsuya and Kyoko would probably have to carry him around for certain things. As far as he knew Toshi was the only one he would ever be willingly carried by.

Looking around again he noticed a door and Kyoko told him, "That's where your bathroom is and we're buying you a wardrobe for your clothes."

Nodding he walked to the bed before sighing in defeat. The bed made him feel much smaller even if it was meant for children. Which meant he would need to be lifted up on it until he could do it himself or find another way up there.

"Kyoko-san...can you lift me up there please?"

Giving him a curious look she asked, "Tired already? Do you have any pyjamas to wear?"

"They're in my bag."

"Oh," she put down the bag, "well here. Open it up and you can change in the bathroom." And then proceeded to walk to the bathroom door to open it. Unzipping the bag he pulled out a slightly bigger than normal (for children) blue shirt and zipped the bag up again. Walking through the now open bathroom door he waited for it to close before changing.

The bathroom itself was empty and had the bathtub at the end against the wall and the sink and toilet against the wall to his right. There was only a roll of toilet paper on top of the toilet, and a towel hanging off a bar for drying your hands and nothing else. There wasn't anything else to indicate that someone was using it.

Done looking he said, "I'm done changing."

The door opened and he walked out carrying his day clothes.

"You can give me the clothes to wash later. Now let's get you on the bed."

Grabbing his clothes with one hand and lifting him up with the other he thought to himself, 'Perhaps she is a strong muggle?' He could feel the muscle flexing underneath him as she lifted him. In a way it sort of reminded him of Ginny when she wanted revenge because of a prank.

He was put down and he automatically laid back and she lifted the blanket over him. "I'll be checking in once in awhile midget to see if you wake up early but otherwise you can sleep until dinner time which is at six."

Nodding absently he turned to sleep on his side and waited for the door to close before his thoughts got depressing.

Even though he still couldn't recall everything he started to remember his precious people. Like Ginny and the Weasley family, oh how he missed Mrs Weasley's home cooked food already. He missed his godson Teddy and had still beat himself up in not being able to be there for him. Even if Remus and Tonks hadn't blamed him for anything he still felt like a failure.

'Its just my luck that I can't catch a break after defeating...who again?'

Frustrated and angry he buried his face into the pillow while growling. If it weren't for the fact that he had to protect this one Honda girl he would have lost his sanity. Without all of his memories he felt so useless. Remembering the betrayal he felt when he learned he was in orphanage still hurt him to this day. The happiness of a family promised to him wasn't fulfilled and instead ended up with that Honda girls family.

'Was everything promised to me a lie?'

But that couldn't be true because he had his powers even though he still hadn't met this Honda girl.

'What is my power though? All I can do is float things and what? Surely floating objects can't be all!'

To him, floating objects was just a sign that he could only use a silent wingardium leviosa. While good for some situations it just wasn't the same. Before he could do all sorts of things that saved his life half the time, it was like someone unravelled all his hard work.

Needing air he moved his face so he could breathe again in a angry huff, 'There's no point in getting worked up for things that have already happened. I just have to...adapt to this place.'

This place which is his new home now. It mildly disturbed him that there was little to no magical people here. That muggles were the dominant ones in this land.

He had to take a deep breath to calm down. 'No, I can't think like that either. Not all muggles were bad. Just like how not all wizards are dark.'

But it was hard to do that since it was a muggle who killed him.

Forcing himself away from there he decided to focus on the newly wedded couple who adopted him. Personally he found that Kyoko wasn't too bad but was still annoying. No, it was Katsuya and his father that he found suspicious. Katsuya's eyes almost constantly felt like they were piercing him. He didn't like being stared at as if he were interesting. It was a bad sign to be noticed but to also be found interesting just drew all kinds of trouble. Merlin, he didn't even like his own eyes because it made him stick out like a sore thumb. It made him more noticeable when all he wanted to do was blend into the background and protect his precious people.

The grandfather though, he wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be. Call him paranoid but the old man definitely had Dumbledore's knack for appearing harmless when he was actually quite strong.

Staring at the white flowered walls Harry snorted. 'They were definitely set on having a girl.' Though what made them adopt him? Why even adopt in general after a month of barely being married?

Feeling stressed out he tried clearing his mind as much as he could before he truly tried falling asleep. 'Maybe a little nap won't hurt after all,' was his last thought before falling into restless sleep.

* * *

**_AN_**: My life is going to get busy for so I decided to post some of my short story ideas early this month. Though the poll will still remain (I took my tangled idea off).

The Road and the short story idea poll winner will update more or less on a monthly basis while everything else will update sporadically. If you're curious about my short story ideas there's a summary on my profile. Hope you like them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter of fruits basket

**Beta**: SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid

**AN**: hello again! I hope you didn't have to wait to terribly long since I posted my new story ideas. Anywho I have an announcement...MY BETAS' TAKING A BREAK WAH! She won't be able to beta for a few months so in future chapters I post please excuse any errors you see.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was early September when he had started to relax more around the Honda family -and they to him. The Honda's had finally started calling him by the nickname of Kei-kun now instead of Shin-kun, much to his relief. He still wasn't used to the idea of being called by his last name, (well, except for being called 'Potter'). He even fell into a bit of a routine of waking up and getting help to go down the stairs. Katsuya was always off to work while Kyoko went to clean with him, helping once in a while. Sometimes he wandered around aimlessly until he ended up in the living room watching TV occasionally with the grandfather. At night, when the man came back for work Kei would sit in the same room as him while he talked about his business.

Though to be truthful, he had nearly absolutely nothing to do. If he didn't have to practice his floating powers tears would have been shed out of sheer boredom. Ah, speaking of rooms the only thing they ever managed to change was his door color to blue. While most girly things had been taken down it was still a feminine room. At first he had wanted to complain like any other kid, but that was before he learned that Katsuya was the only working family member of the house. This practically went against his nature to ask for something when he knew they only received one pay check. They gave him food, a roof over his head, and adopted him even though they're newly weds. Their kindness was much better than what the Dursley's had ever given them and he didn't want to risk it being taken away.

'Though there seems to be something up with Kyoko.' His thoughts reminded him.

Lately, the woman appeared to be more tired than usual and seemed to be running to the bathroom multiple times if what he had heard from the grandfather was correct. Kei-kun doubted that Katsuya noticed it yet since he wasn't here often enough to, but he'd bet the man suspected at least something.

He frowned. "I'll have to ease up on teasing Kyoko for a little while until she gets better." It was the least he could do for the sick women besides helping her clean more, but he had this nagging feeling that he'd seen this somewhere before. Maybe from a friend in his previous life?

Shaking his head he continued to half-run-half-walk around the backyard in an attempt to build up his stamina. Today was Katsuya's day off and he had decided to leave them alone so that they could have some alone time.

Secretly, he was hoping that the man would notice Kyoko's sickness and take her to a doctor or something.

"I don't need a doctor! I just need some rest!"

A sweat drop comically formed on his head. 'Well he definitely noticed.' Finding no point in continuing his running, Kei-kun decided to sit on a chair that was left out for him to relax on and drink some water.

While he couldn't hear what Katsuya was saying it didn't take much guess work for what his goal was if Kyoko kept yelling.

"It's just the flu, I'm sure of it!"

Her yelling continued in that vein as he dozed off until he heard the soft thump of the door opening and closing. An annoyed tick mark reappeared on his forehead as he curled into himself, trying to sleep.

"You'll get sunburn if you sleep here Kei-kun."

A grunt was his only reply before shifting away from the voice.

Katsuya sighed before lifting him up in his arms and surprising him.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"You can rest in the living room."

Kei-kun puffed out his cheeks as he was carried back into the house. "I was fine where I was!"

The man huffed, "You remind me of Kyoko very much Kei-kun."

"Tch, are you trying to tell me something Katsuya-san?"

"Maybe." He paused. "Look, we're in the living room already. I'll even take off your shoes."

Before he could even protest the man had already taken off one of his shoes and was working on the other. So all he did was wait for him to finish before curling up on the sofa with a pillow and began to doze off again.

Well, as much as he could before Kyoko came bursting through the door. "Tsuya-kun! I can't find midget in the...Oh."

Katsuya smiled at her, "As you can see he's resting here."

Not being able to sleep with the awkwardness between the two he finally asked a question he'd been itching to ask.

"You two are newly weds...So why did you adopt me? Especially since you were originally planning to adopt a girl?"

They both started to look uncomfortable until Kyoko finally confessed with a hard face. "I'll give it to you straight midget, the doctor told me I couldn't conceive."

'Oh...oh! The sickness she has! It isn't the flu! She's pregnant!'

While Katsuya had taken her hand his memory of occasional men stating that their wives were pregnant came to him. He remembered how they had stupidly thought they were sick when the signs were so obvious. He finally understood what was ailing her and gave her a blank look as he replied. "You don't have the flu, you're just pregnant. The doctor was obviously wrong."

A disapproving frown flashed across Katsuya's face until his mind wrapped around the idea as he compared the symptoms; his frown became more troubled. Ignoring them, he continued on.

"Either way, it's best that you go see a doctor because I really doubt you can't conceive." He said before leaving the room so that the couple could think for themselves, slowly climbing the stairs by himself and jumping a little to open the door to his room. 'Merlin, what a stressful day.'

It didn't turn out to be a regular day but he supposed that it could have gone worse. Though there was one thing that did worry him. The Honda's adopted him because they were told Kyoko couldn't conceive, so would that mean that she was now pregnant with their first real child? One source of income couldn't possibly support a growing family.

'Maybe they'll return me to the orphanage?'

It was probably one of the more easier choices to take since they only planned for one child. They were only wasting money on him, but now they are having the baby and honestly he expected them to choose the baby over him. It was a reasonable feat.

Closing the door Kei-kun grabbed a nearby stool from beside his wall before using it to climb onto his bed and tucking himself in.

'So it looks like I don't even get to have this family either...' The thought made him feel sad. Not having this family which he'd grown rather attached to irked him to no end. Least he admit it, his subconscious had somewhat grown attached to both men and Kyoko.

Tears fell from his eyes and soaked into his pillow as he sniffled miserably. He didn't want to leave this place, it was safer than the orphanage and he had actually started to like being apart of this new family. Even though he had acted nothing but suspicious towards them in the beginning, they had still accepted him into their lives with smiles.

It would just make it that much harder to leave them.

||mid September||

Kyoko had gone to the doctor and just like Kei had said, she was pregnant.

It turns out that the doctor who had told her she couldn't bare any children had been reading the wrong file. They were overjoyed and didn't notice him retreating into himself more and more except for grandfather.

After nights of restless sleep Kei had come to the conclusion that if he wanted to stay with this family he would have to become a polite and useful boy. So he had started to change his personality to fit that of a gentlemen instead of the boy that Katsuya had told him reminded him so much of Kyoko. And whenever Kyoko needed help he'd been there helping with whatever she wanted and had even taken on more chores now. All in all he nearly acted like he did back when he was young and with the Dursleys, except he'd never expected to be hit by them or starved and for that he was grateful.

Though he highly doubted Kyoko and Katsuya noticed, he had slowly started to fade into the background. Katsuya started to work more and didn't have time to bring Kei down the stairs and he couldn't ask Kyoko for help because she was pregnant. Sometimes, the couple would go out to eat and would only bring back food for grandfather who would then share it with him because he always remembered Kei.

He remembered the one time the couple decided to go out for a family picnic and told him to get ready. It was probably the happiest moment with them because they actually remembered him and had still obviously included him in the family.

It had been Katsuya's day off and he was sitting on the sofa with grandfather when the man came in.

*flashback*

"Father, Kei-kun, Kyoko and I have decided to have a picnic near the park, would you like to come with us?"

Kei's became ecstatic and immediately said, "Yes Katsuya-san." At the same time as grandfather.

The man had smiled down at him and said, "Well let me take you upstairs to get dressed then."

That smile had filled him with warmth he thought he'd never feel again as was carried his room. 'I knew they couldn't forget me! It was probably all the baby news that distracted them!' It had taken him fifteen minutes to get dressed because all of his clothes were hung up a bit too high for him to reach before he came back out. "I'm ready!"

When no one answered him he slowly came down the stairs.

"...Katsuya-san?"

He heard the faint rumble of a car engine and looked out the window just to see the end of Katsuya's car going down the street, leaving him alone.

"Katsuya...san?"

*end flashback*

It became the day he realized how much he wanted and hated the couple. The mask he had created of a polite useful boy had obviously failed if they had left without him. On that day he swore that the only Honda he would ever care for besides grandfather would be Tohru Honda and after that he would leave the family.

It was the least he could still do since they adopted him and wanted to keep his powers as well.

||September 25th||

His birthday had finally come and he was surprised to see a little package for him from Matron Chiasa and Toshi. Inside was a birthday card on top of a few journals with pens. Grandfather had later given him a camera for him to take pictures of which he immediately did.

If it weren't for grandfather and them he doubted he would have lasted longer in a house that he was nearly forgotten in. Especially since the memories from his previous life were starting to come back more often in his dreams instead of just waking up and knowing. Remembering the promise he'd made to Chiasa-san he immediately wrote a letter back telling them only about the good times he'd had before Kyoko was pregnant, mentioning Kyoko's pregnancy and pretending to write about how happy he was with the idea of having a baby brother or sister (which he kind of was since he'd always wanted one, even in his previous life).

Later that night he stared at the journals, thinking on what he could possibly write in them until an idea finally struck him. 'I can always write about me like any other person, though what should I write?'

With no idea on what to write he simply wrote in English.

September 25th (journal entry)

Today I received three journals with matching pens from Matron Chiasa and Toshi for my birthday. They are people who worked in the orphanage I used to be in before I was adopted last month. I wonder if they're ever going to date each other one day...

Also, grandfather bought me a camera so I can take pictures whenever I want.

He finished off before closing the journal and going to sleep, dreaming of memories of his previous life.

September 26 (journal entry)

Last night I had a dream of my previous life again. Before I used to only wake up only remembering things but now I wake up from dreaming of them instead. But I guess I should explain what I mean first.

You see I before I came to be here I lived in a completely different world. One that was full of magic. I know this may sound crazy but it's true! My name was Harry James Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. Or at least that's what I've gathered from my memories but I don't even know who I saved them from! You see all I remember right now is that I had died in war from a muggle bomber who was attacking some civilian wizards.( A muggle being a non-magical person). The death was...quick I suppose but I don't really remember it since I just appeared at platform 9 and 3/4's.

While I may not remember much I do know that this is my second chance in life. I would have been reborn without my magic if I hadn't made a deal with Fate to protect one Tohru Honda (though I don't know from what yet) until they reached their first year of high school.

But that's a very small price to pay for having my powers and besides its not like she has my Potter luck. Well I have to go now, Kyoko-san is probably getting up by now as she usually does and I have to go help her. It's the least I could do since she's pregnant and I don't want her tiring herself out from all the chores. Maybe I can get grandfather to make her rest later on?

oh yeah I also have to write a letter back to Chiasa-san and Toshi-san today!

Closing the journal he hid it in a lower cabinet in the bathroom before going downstairs to do his usual chores, wanting to do a little more before Kyoko came downstairs. 'I hope Katsuya-san is able to stay here more often for Kyoko's sake.' He didn't think it was a good idea for the father to be away from the pregnant wife. 'But I guess I can't blame him since he does need the money to support the family. I just hope he doesn't strain himself too much.'

Kei-kun followed his new routine of being useful until it was time to sleep and as he's about to walk up the stairs he hears Katsuya talking to his father and decided to listen in.

"Hohoho, is that why you've been working hard my son?"

"Yes, I remember how we talked about wanting to raise our child on the beach if we ever could so I've been saving up money. And with the way things keep going I'm going to be able to buy it soon and surprise Kyoko by the time we are able to bring our child home."

"I'm so proud of you but I must ask, what of Kei-kun?"

The man had let out a sigh, "Well, by the time the child is born he is going to have to be entered into kindergarten and there aren't any schools nearby so I think it's best if he stays here with you helping around the house. And since me and Kyoko will be too faraway from the school I have arranged it to where you'll be the guardian for him until the child starts school."

His heart sank and tears started to fall from his eyes as he quietly ran to his bedroom and climbed onto his bed, curling himself under the blankets. The perceptive man he had first met at the orphanage didn't exist anymore. The women who had called him midget was gone. Both gone the minute they learned they're actually having their own blood child. And rage at the unborn child filled his core but he couldn't be angry at the child just because he was fading into the background. No, if he had to direct his anger at anyone it would be Kyoko and Katsuya, but even then he knew it'd eventually disappear. They were only like this because they were told they'd never have a child of their own. Maybe he should just blame it on his own Potter luck for getting attached to a family he'd never be apart of. While grandfather had remembered there was only so much he could do. He was too old to play his father and had merely tried to comfort him as much as he could.

'I...I just have to move on.'

He really hoped that grandfather would be enough for him to move on.

* * *

**AN**: I'm not bashing them per say. It's just that Kei is fading to the background because he's not supposed to be there. Do you get what I'm trying to say? He's not naturally part of the fruits basket world. But don't worry it won't last forever desu.~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket

**Beta**: she's on temporary leave so please excuse any mistakes I made until she comes back.

**AN****: ¡****READ ME!**

hello! I just wanted to let you guys know that my political/historical/governmental/world knowledge is very...lacking. So I've decided to replace the first chapter and include that stuff later on. so as of now the older readers have more knowledge. And don't worry it's a very small chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

||**Late October**||

As weeks passed the couple became more and more oblivious to his presence to the point where he practically relied on the grandfather to survive. They never did go clothes shopping. Is had left grandfather to go buy him a small amount of clothes from him since the duffle bag carried so little already. Though it seemed that Kyoko had subconsciously remembered him since she kept cooking for all four of them. But that didn't change the fact that he was still ignored.

'I've been nice and helpful so what am I doing wrong?'

A hand suddenly ruffled his hair.

"Your face is so serious Kei. Come, watch a show with me."

'Well at least all of my work isn't pointless. I still have grandfather.'  
The man was a blessing on the mornings after his dream/memories came to him. When he would come down the stairs the man would already have tea on the table and a juice for him ready.

"Okay."

And just like that no questions were asked as they watched the tv, simply enjoying each others company. it was one of the few ways he relaxed besides sitting under the tree.

They would have continued in silence Kyoko had decided to come in and relax earlier than usual. Destroying the peace and quiet with her loud personality as she started a conversation with grandfather about the baby. Needless to say it was something he ignored. Personally he couldn't understand them while at the same time he could. Before everything turned for the worse in his previous life he was excited for the news of of his precious godson. It meant that his family was growing bigger but what from he had remembered so far was that after seven years in battle to only go into another war straight after had skewed his thoughts on many things.

Even then he was still curious about the baby. It was probably the closest thing he would ever come to having an actual sister.

'Though I don't get why I'm being ignored, it's as if the whole world suddenly shifted towards the baby while everything else became white noise. It affected Kyoko and Katsuya but not grandfather...but why? What is it about this baby that's so special?'

Annoyed at not knowing the answer he decided to sneak back up to his room to practice his floating abilities (which seemed to be the only thing he could do). And as always Kyoko barely registered him leaving while grandfather patted his shoulder as he walked by.

In a way he was also grateful that the baby distracted them from noticing how intelligent he was. He didn't think he could handle them questioning his uncanny intelligence.

'It's not as if I know how to act like a normal child anyways.'

Raised with the abusive Dursley's denied him a normal childhood and his current one was proving to be far from normal as well. Instead of abuse from his aunt and uncle he had neglectful adoptive parents. 'But I guess this life is still better. There's no one out to kill me and the only war I'll hear about is a muggle one.'

Which brought him back to thinking about his beloved godson Teddy. While many things were still vague he remembered writing in a journal. Thinking back to the couple he had noticed that Katsuya was to busy and Kyoko was to pregnant to even consider making a journal.

Once he climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom he pulled out one of the blank journals. 'Even if I make a journal whose to say Kyoko and Katsuya won't make one later?' Biting his lip he decided to go against his better judgment.' I'll write just one journal and if they don't start one themselves I'll continue.' It was the least he could do as the future older brother. Not only that it would give him something to do with all the spare time he had. Feeling slightly better he grabbed a pen and climbed the troublesome bed, spending the rest of the day writing in the journal.

He decided that if they wouldn't acknowledge him anymore then he wouldn't try to bother with putting a mask on around them. Why bother if they won't notice either way. All he would have to do is wait for Hedwig to come around and he was sure this empty feeling would go away.

||**Mid December**||

Thankfully nothing had happened on halloween and he was able to write in the journal of how Kyoko dressed up as a witch and Katsuya a doctor (he may have added that Kyoko commented on his lack of imagination). Annoyingly enough grandfather had managed to get him to wear little panda ears (which he may have excluded from the journal).

Also his hatred for muggles had started to diminish slightly since he couldn't really compare them to the ones back home. But sometimes, sometimes after he dreamed the hate would overcome him just for a moment. To imagine that he could grab everyone and talk some sense into them.

The weather had also started to become cold to the point where grandfather had started offering him hot chocolate and would ocassionally watch a Christmas special with him. Kyoko herself had even started to stay in her room longer since it had a heater. That left him nearly all alone, shivering in cold while doing the chores with an ocassional help from grandfather.

Thinking of which the couple still haven't done anything like his journal to remember the special moment. 'You'd think they would want to since they were told otherwise. If things continued this way I might have to ask Kyoko and Katsuya to write in it one day.' This thought had disgruntled him because it meant he was risking them reading everything he wrote when he only intended for his future sibling to read. 'It'd be weird for them to read about how I described them.'

When he first entered Hogwarts he always had to hear how he looked just like his father, or even behaved. While nice, it got repetitive as well. Hell, Snape had shown him more about them and the man was a git! It was why he had done it for Teddy, describing Tonks and Remus for him. He had done it so that Teddy would know more than what people had commented on...

But it wasn't going to be enough, of that much he was sure. So he had also taken pictures. Pictures of when Kyoko got in an argument. Katsuya when he gave an exasperated smile to her. Even of grandfather when he was smiling at the young couple before him.

He planned to take more on Christmas Day.

||**Christmas Day**||

His first Christmas with the couple turned out to be very annoying for him. Every room he entered the couple would be there. Sometimes they held each other (which didn't bother him to much since he took many photos) and sometimes...sometimes they would sit in the living room. Talking so loud that he could hear them from the kitchen. Grandfather would of course be there smiling along.

Which reminded that Grandfather, Chiasa, and Yoshi had given him small gifts. A dog hat with a little flap things on the side a bit to big for him, more journals, and a book on levitation to help him. It warmed him that people still remembered him but...he still felt a stranger. Lack of proper sleep and no sign of his beloved owl didn't help either.

After Christmas had passed his mood had lighten somewhat so he had sent thank you letters to Chiasa and Yoshi. Commenting on how big Kyoko was getting with the baby.

||**Late January**||

Later on he knew why grandfather had gotten him a dog hat. The man wanted him to celebrate the Chinese New Years together. They had tea while watching the sunset, it was nice. Quiet and peaceful...

Until Kyoko started calling for Katsuya to get her some food again.

Something to do with rice, chocolate, and pickles.

He shivered.

'Poor man'

||**Early March**||

Kyoko's stomach was enormous now and she started resting more. Only coming down to make food when she can. If it didn't make him stand out more he would have helped cooked things as well.

Lying on the sofa he overheard that Kyoko's birthday was on the 16th. Katsuya was talking with grandfather, telling him how they were just going to spend some alone time together before he made dinner for her.

He sighed, 'It seems it's just me and grandfather again.' Not that it bothered him much since he didn't plan on doing anything different.

||**May 5th**||

With his sixth sense going off he took the camera with him as he and grandfather had their morning drink. And when they saw Katsuya practically rush Kyoko down stairs shouting that the baby was here he smiled and started taking pictures. Especially of the panic on Katsuya's face.

Once everyone was in the car and speeded of to the hospital they patiently waited for the baby to be born.

It was perhaps one of the few moments in life that he felt he had been had. Because as he took the picture of the happy family gathering around Kyoko and his now younger sister (he had to grab a stool) did they pronounce her name.

Tohru Honda.

He was sure his friends and family were rolling in their graves.

His eyes widen, 'what was it that Hermione had told me? 15-18 years? And Tohru Honda was just born now?'

Yes, he was sure his friends were laughing at him now.

'Bollocks'

* * *

**AN**: I apologize for updating so late and writing only 1,600 something words when I usually do 3,000. I just found it difficult on what I should write for this chapter. I may have the whole future planned but the present? It's a bit sketchy.

I don't know if I mentioned this before but i haven't had a working computer for two and a half years so everything I've been typing is on my iPad. It's frustrating not being able to use a keyboard (and no I'm not using an iPad keyboard cause the buttons stick). So I have a lot of respect for people who type on tablets and phones now. But suddenly this new neighbor of ours gave us his old computer (it's under the table actually)

And now I have a chance to use a keyboard again but there's a snag.  
It needs a windows 7 start up disc!  
So now I'm just frustrated at being so close to a keyboard that I'm half willing to pause in writing until I can use the dang thing!\\(O.o)/

but don't worry I won't :3

If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket

**Beta**: she's on temporary leave so please excuse any mistakes I make until she comes back.

**AN**: I've had the chapter completed for a week or two but I didn't like it so I rearranged everything I wrote until I got this. Which I am more pleased with.

also there is a...five year gap between Kei and Tohru...if I did the math right haha.

* * *

One week.

One week after the baby came home did they start paying attention to him again. These people were trying act as if they've done no wrong. As if months of ignoring him were nothing!

He was seriously angry with them.

Unintentional or not, Kei wouldn't accept them. They had given guardianship to grandfather _when he was just_ _adopted_. What kind of adoptive parents did that? It must have been more than just a pregnancy. Kei had considered the possibility of magic but then would always remember that there was no magic here. That these people were _utterly_ _muggle_.

Which brought up a whole new set of problems. His muggle baby sister Tohru. The girl was cute, he'd give her that, but how was he suppose to protect her when they were moving away? In the following month no less!

'And I still don't know what I'm protecting her from! It's happening to fast!' He was supposed to be older! _She was suppose to be older! _Kei believed that he would protect for a couple of years and be done! _Not for_ _15 years!_

Leaning against the sofa Kei caught movement and looked to his left to see Tohru waking up from her little nap. Kyoko had gone to do some chores and left her in grandfather's care. Curious he hovered above her to get a look. At first she blearily looked up at him before giving a weird open mouthed smile.

'Were babies always happy?'

Or maybe it was because he was use to scared and crying ones more? War didn't exactly give a 'happy' atmosphere for children. Thoughts of Teddy surfaced but he immediately squashed them away. Now wasn't the time to reminisce so Kei refocused on Tohru.

Piercing yellow stared into baby blue eyes. It was surprising, Kei acknowledged, that she didn't fear his eyes. Many kids in the orphanage feared his unnatural eyes.

A small smile worked onto his face, 'Of course I wouldn't have a normal charge either.'

As if to agree with him Tohru blew little spit bubbles.

Grandfather had commented. "Hehehe, I see you're getting along well."

"I suppose."

He grabbed a nearby hanky to wipe away the spit.

"Awe, the midget likes little Tohru."

Kyoko, the blasted woman, silently walked in as he looked up to glare at her.

'I forgot how annoying the woman can be.'

It was worse since he couldn't do anything or he'd be noticed. Silently he'd wish they'd leave Tohru with him and grandfather when they leave.

Looking down at the innocent baby eyes had his heart softening.

'She'll be a good child if Kyoko and Katsuya don't mess up.'

" What do you mean by that midget?! You worry to much!"

"Did I say that aloud?"

Kyoko glared harder.

As amusing as it was to argue with her once more Kei didn't dare to continue. It made him want to reach out.

To be family.

Something that he was against if her being pregnant got him ignored.

Stressed and wanting to get rid of Kyoko's presence Kei gestured to the baby. "Here. She's probably hungry."

And like a switch Kyoko grabbed her and left for the kitchen. Not even checking to see if little Tohru was actually hungry.

'What an idiot woman,' Kei thought, 'to be distracted so easily.'

Grandfather glanced at him before watching the TV again.

'Tch. Not to mention I'll have start to school next year.'

There was absolutely nothing he could do but let them leave. It wasn't as if he could tell them it was his mission to protect Tohru. The only up side was that they would have to come back when Tohru needed schooling. Especially if what Katsuya had said was true of no schools near their beach house.

'Tch. Just thinking of them moving into a beach house makes me angry.'

Getting into a more comfortable position on the sofa he thought, 'Though that'll give me six years to train and I'll be 11 when she's back.'

Maybe by then he'd have master his levitation for something useful.

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen Dear!"

'Ah. And there's the second problem.'

It was as if the man had become attuned to Kei because whenever he attempted to escape he'd be there. At first it was small things as carrying him down the stairs, or helping with chores but that soon changed to conversing.

It was an awkward and angry situation for him right now. How else would one go describing the sudden attention he was receiving? Poor grandfather didn't know what to do since they were leaving next month.

'Which is a blessing I suppose. I can only take much more.'

The couple made it too easy to befriend them again.

'Wait, again? When did I befriend them the first time?'

Kei flattened his hair in frustration. He hadn't, _he grew attached, which_ _clearly wasn't reciprocated_.

'Just until June and you're free.'

Or at least he kept telling himself.

A deep breath escaped him. 'Where's Hedwig when I need her? It's been five years already.'

He could use her feathery company right about now. A sudden hand on his shoulder had him stiffening.

"Kei-kun, are you alright?"

The urge to bite Katsuya's hand off became strong. 'No! I'm just imitating a hippogriff!'

"Yeah. I'm just tired." The 'of you_' _was left unsaid but the man clearly didn't notice it.

And as always, if one was here, the other would soon follow as Kyoko walked back in with Tohru. Drawing Katsuya's attention away from him as he went to hug her.

'Space...I need more space.'

Before anyone could notice he left the distracted duo to go to the backyard. Not caring if it was slightly chilly.

'Just until June.' being repeated in his head.

'But how faraway was that?'

A quick glance into the kitchen calendar told him.

'15 days left? I thought...'

Dragging a hand over his face Kei groaned.

'That's 15 days to long!'

Merlin spare him from the annoyances that is the couple.

* * *

**AN**: i would have probably written more but, well, I just found out grandmas' dying and that's just...yeah.

but I'm still writing so don't worry.

Also I would like you guys to know that this is the only story I actively try to update in a regular basis. The regular basis being a month or month and a half. (Its my first story so of course I try.) so please, don't try to tell me to update soon often; it makes me antsy. Believe me,_ I know, I want to update soon as well. _It's just that typing on a touch screen is annoying after two years.

**hachinonana**-thanks for telling me. I've been pondering for a long time if it would hinder my writing or not so I've decided to try using his name for this chapter. Hope I did well.

**guest(1)-** haha, hopefully I'm out of the prologuish phase by now. If not then I'll try harder next chapter to write more in the 'now' and less in past tense.

And for those wondering about Hedwig.

Don't worry she'll show up...soon?

*nods head*

Yeah, soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket

**Beta**: she's on temporary leave so please excuse any mistakes I make until she comes back.

**AN**: I couldn't write it the way I wanted it to so I posted what I had; I apologize ahead of time. Please read the AN on the bottom when done.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Needless to say Merlin didn't save him. Those torturous 15 days was filled with 'Oi! midget!' And 'Are you alright Kei-kun?' While grandfather may have looked at him oddly he let out a sigh of relief when they left. For now he'd practice his powers and count down the years.

**YEAR 1 May-December**

Boring.

Without anything to do until school started in the following year all he did was chores, running, talking to grandfather and floating things at night.

It was somewhat weird. Without having the constant noise Kyoko and Katsuya made the house seemed more intimidating. Another factor he hadn't considered before was cooking. With them gone cooking duties were now Grandfather's job until he was old enough. Kei was angry that they would leave the old man to raise him when they adopted him.

The only good thing that came from it so far was that he had more time to practice his power. On occasion he would experiment to see if he had more but he still made no progress on that end. Slightly a noting since Yoshi had asked about his pillow changing colors

He also didn't write as much in Tohru's journal since the couple wasn't here and was on hold till she came back. Sadly he couldn't say the same about his other journal.

Dreams of living with his relatives just made the bags under his eyes more prominent. Hopefully he would dream of nothing and sleep in one day.

**Year 2 January-December**

If he hadn't enter school he'd have gone mad by now...actually he is going mad. He was learning absolutely nothing new.

One of the things he could also do without was all the snot nosed little brats. They proved to be a test of his patience. Constantly asking him what was wrong with his eyes or making up stories about said eyes. One even tried to bully him once but he quickly put an end to that. He would not tolerate another Dudley. His teacher must have noticed eventually if the kids around him suddenly seemed to have lessened.

Also there was no sign of his favorite snowy owl. If Hedwig doesn't show up soon he might make a muggle friend to just ease the utter boredom he was dealing with. Sometimes he would even entertain the thought of using his power to just have something happen.

But then when the new school year started Kei and grandfather finally went to visit kyoko and Katsuya at their beach house for Tohru's first birthday party. Kei of course took his camera and picked a gift for her. Even if he was probably seeing her once a year it wouldn't do for her to hate him. First impressions were everything and he definitely didn't want to steer his own charge away. As long as he didn't behave like Malfoy he'd probably do just fine. Even if she was a baby.

When the time finally came to celebrate Kei had to admit he was a tiny bit jealous. The place seemed really peaceful and he could practically feel all the love the couple had for Tohru.

It made his skin itch at all the love but he tolerated it for now.

**YEAR 3 January-December**

He had forgotten how different muggle school was compared to a magical one. Math and history being a huge difference (for once he didn't immediately fall asleep in history). But with Hermione's advice he studied. It was first grade material so it should be easy anyways.

Grandfather was happy that he studied but had made a passing comment about his lack of friends. Kei guessed he was never told about his life in the orphanage but he wasn't about to tell the man.

Hedwig had yet to be seen and he swore that if she didn't appear by next year he'd start climbing trees.

He was that bored.

On another note he was able to see Tohru twice this year. One for when she turned two, and for Christmas (Kyoko and him may have indirectly competed for best gift to Tohru).

**Year 4 January-December **

Second grade didn't that much differ from first. Little kids still ran everywhere they went on the playground and parents would ask grandfather about his eyes.

Knowing better than to attack muggels he took out his frustrations by throwing pillows to a wall. Occasionally he'd write in his journal but it was mostly dedicated to his dream/memories.

But then when December started did something happen.

Grandfather had gotten a call from Kyoko about katsuya'so death.

It wasn't surprising really. Bad things always seemed to happen around him. If he were more attached to the man he might have mourned him at the funeral but all he could feel was that the world lost a great man.

It was a painful following new year Kyoko (being the annoying woman she was) turned a bit distant towards life. Neglecting her duties as a mother and left Tohru alone. Gratefully he and grandfather were able to stay for the winter holidays; which was apparently enough time for her to recover if the slamming of a door and crying as she held Tohru were any indication.

Oh how he prayed that'd he didn't have to go to school anymore.

Of course he didn't really put any hope into it.

Especially since grandfather just had to invite them over to live with. It was going to be so very annoying to have Kyoko back in the house. But Kei supposed it'd be helpful since he couldn't help grandfather around the house as much with school now.

**Year 5 January-December **

He was right. It was a pain to have her back in the house. The woman had somehow gained more energy as she grew older. Though the opposite could be said for Tohru, the little girl was quite happy to be the calm one. Yes she got easily excited but that was only when Kyoko was around. With Kei it mostly quiet with an occasional amusing game of trying to catch him as he walked circles around her. As far as babies go she was his third favorite.

With all drama in the house he didn't have time to climb trees for Hedwig, but that was okay. He'd climb them next year. Right now he had to gain favor of his charge so that she didn't fight him as much when it came to protecting her.

On the up side at least the food was better now that Kyoko was here. He often wondered grimly how long she'd last before keeling over. His luck was often a domino effect so Kei silently prayed that it didn't effect Tohru or grandfather.

**Year 6 January-December **

Like he inwardly promised last year Kei started climbing trees. Kept telling himself that Hedwig was worth all the pecks and well aimed...excrement. Even if it made him enemies with all the current birds who nested near by he'd get his snowy companion back.

The teachers and students would look at him oddly but Kei didn't care. To him, in the long run, they aren't important enough.

If Kyoko made any cracks at him after a 'climb' they were ignored. Tohru would try to scold her for him anyways.

Looking outside the window made him shudder inwardly. Birds outside were staring at him. He'd definitely have to close the windows or he might ambushed.

* * *

**READ ME!**

**AN**: Sorry I'm taking so long, I recently got a job and I'll only be getting night shifts so my days are a bit wonky. Please, bear with me for a bit longer. I'm not gonna re-write until I finish this first. A review helped me deicide that. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits basket or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 11

Year 7 January-December

Kei's current age: 11 Tohru's age: 6

Looking back he decided that this year was a good year.

.Tohru started school even if it came with the happy and woeful cries of kyoko.

*flashback*

"Oh Tohru! Mommy is so proud of you! Do you have everything?"

As the woman hovered around the poor girl Tohru had imaginary pink little flowers sprout from her as she smiled.

"Yes!"

Tohru was immediately glomped. "So cute!"

Kei had wanted to gag at the display of affection, but quickly made his way to class with a nod towards them. He had plans to make for finding Hedwig after all. But, he had to admit he was honest to Merlin fed up with climbing trees; the blasted things were practically filled with those flying bags of feces. Twitching he thought to himself of last years attacks...if he had to endure another year he'd smother something. Preferably the flying bags of feces.

So lost in thought he was about birds he didn't see a tiny little girl in front of him until they collided.

"Omph!"

"Ouch!"

Quickly regaining balance Kei looked towards the person he bumped into. Wary of what kind of whiny brat he had just run over he offered the girl a hand, apologizing.

"Ah, i'm sorry."

Which he kind of was, running into little snots tended to make them cry and thus hurt his ears. Looking up as she accepted his hand had him gaping at all too familiar eyes. What Kei was seeing could only be his green eyes staring back at him on a white haired ankle biter.

It couldn't possibly be, could it? It would explain why he was born with piercing yellow eyes.

"Hed...wig?"

And then promptly fainted from the concept of Hedwig being born human.

* * *

**AN**: You can read my profile for more detail, which isn't much, but for all intent's this story is discontinued. I'll let anyone adopt this and come up with their own versions but im leaving this one up.

Fun Fact: This story was made last second to test my writing before i became invested in it until now.

If you hate me for this that's fine, if you still like me that's fine too because; I'm happy just being able to post at all and share it with others.


	12. Chapter 12

As you all know i put this up for adoption and ta-da! it has been adopted by **MythNephthys.**

Didn't know until now it was re-posted. sorry ^^;


End file.
